There Will be More
by Ranni-Lou
Summary: Set after DBZ. Um...alittle OOC. M-preg, mostly cause it's fun. Yaoi/lemon and all that jazz. Goku's on his own now, but with the full moon and his new tail, whats a tall handsome saiyan to do? Make a mess out of things, of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't know DBZ. If I did, like most people, it wouldn't be so LOOOOOONNNGGGGG. **

**Pairing: Goku/Vegeta**

**Summary: Nothing special. Just an OOC fic, with m-preg and fluff. Plus, a char. I made up. Nothing to big, just sat down one day and wrote 50 pages. This is only 13 pages of the story. I put this up as a test run. Enjoy!**

**There Will Be More.**

**His stomach growled and he knew that he should eat something. Considering the fact he hadn't eaten in 3 days. This behavior very odd for his Saiyan heritage. Goku leaned back against the tree and scanned the horizon. Night was going to fall soon and then he would start to feel worse than he already did. During the day wasn't too bad, his stomach ached and his muscles twitched. However, at night(especially when the moon was full), his body temperature would rise, it would yearn for a lingering touch. Goku's face would blush and he'd pant, his chest barely allowing enough oxygen to his brain. But there was also this strange pain like he'd desperately needed something that he could not find. Felt like whatever it was, the thing was killing him. All of this had been occurring over the last two months and causing quite a hassle. Everything change when this started, his senses heightened and his life at home with Chi-chi cracked. Goku use to love the way Chi-chi smelled but now he hated it, he couldn't contain himself sometimes and pinched his nose when around the princess. They use to sit together and talk on the roof of their home they shared with their two sons but now the sound of her voice gave him migraines. So one day about 3 weeks ago he told her he was leaving and did so. Goku told Gohan(26) and Goten(18) that he loved them and that they could find him whenever they felt like it, promised he would do the same. Only Goten lived with his mother still and his brother, married to Videl, was waiting for the birth of his first child. Both of Goku's sons supported his decision and wished him good luck.**

**Since then Goku had been living in the woods, hiding from the world hoping that whatever was wrong with him would just go away. But it just got worse after each day. He wouldn't train and kept his ki level invisible so nobody could find him and see the shape he was in. He knew he looked horrible. He felt terrible too thin like a skeleton, he could feel the bags under his eyes, and how dirty he was. The sky darkened around him and his chest was suddenly heavy. Goku felt his body temp soar, little beads of sweat already forming on his forehead even in the cool breeze of the night. He shivered for a moment as he felt the arousal building inside him. Goku reached to touch his growing erection when a passing cloud uncovered a half moon and he looked toward the sky. His eyes closed as he began pump his hand moving it over the head every so often. Goku could only think of one person, one Saiyan. Beside himself, the last full- blooded Saiyan, his Prince. Then there was his sudden pain on his lower back and he screamed (forgetting to keep his ki low) as skin ripped opened. Blood soaked into his gi as his tail waved itself back and forth it front of his face. Goku couldn't believe it, his tail was back, he'd missed the appendage very much. It helped Goku's body tap deep into his power easier than forcing his mind to do the work. Losing interest in his arousal and playing with his tail, he didn't notice the powerful being that was headed straight for him.**

**When the Prince landed on the soft ground his nose was attacked by the greatest scent he'd ever sniffed. It was a rich musky odor with hints of earth and fire, the aroma of maple trees. He knew this smell, it was familiar to him. Kakarrot was near, but the younger Saiyans scent was intoxicating to the Prince. Making him drunk in pleasure even though nothing was touching him. **

"**Kakarrot…" Vegeta growled low in his throat, his voice dripped in lust. **

**As if called by the Prince, Goku stepped out of the bushes and made his way to Vegeta. The older Saiyan was giving off the most delicious smell and Goku wanted to eat him, not literally. When the two Saiyans were 5 feet apart Goku stopped and smiled at Vegeta, eyes half-lidded.**

"**Look 'Geta, I got my tail back." Goku said softly waving the tail at Vegeta. "It's nice, I haven't had it in so long…" He trailed off.**

"**Kakarrot, I think your in Heat. Idiot." Vegeta snorted. He had to tell the baka before he did something stupid. But before he could respond Goku's lips were at his, tongue asking permission into Vegeta's mouth. The Prince of all Saiyans(a whopping total of 5) was shocked but allowed the foreign entrance and reached out a hand to tug at black hair. **

**Goku pulled them apart and nuzzled Vegeta's neck. "I want you my Prince." He said, lust full in the hot words. Goku Reached down to caress Vegeta's crotch when the man pulled away. Goku pouted and was hurt by the action. **

"**Think about this before you continue. You are in heat. That means if anything happens you are stuck to me or the first person you fuck." Vegeta said slowly. He watched the younger man think for a second.**

"**I don't want to fuck you 'Geta." Goku paused. The Prince sighed heavily in relief. "I want to make love to you." He continued. Goku approached Vegeta and took the smaller man into his arms, kissing him passionately. Once again surprised by this Vegeta started to slowly give in. The smell coming off of the man holding him over powered his senses and let himself be dominated by this third-class warrior. However this didn't bother the Prince. His race was dieing, 5 were left, that was all. What shame could this cause him? None. He didn't care what others thought, he was still better than humans. **

**Vegeta moaned as Goku's hand pumped his hard erection and his tongue worked itself around the head of his cock. Goku's wet mouth sucking lightly just on the head, licking faster and swallowing Vegeta whole. The Prince thrusts his hips forward into Goku's mouth wanting to hear the man gag but is stopped by the skinny man on his knees in front of him. Goku releases Vegeta. **

**He helps Vegeta to the ground and leans to be on top of the Prince. "I wanted this for awhile…a good romp. But not just with anybody, but you." Goku nuzzled Vegeta's neck and breathed hotly in his ear, the older man moaned. **

"**Kakarrot, why me?" Vegeta whimpered and Goku pressed a finger inside him. Goku stopped and stared deep into Vegeta's eyes. The younger Saiyan grew a big smile.**

"**Because you know me, your like me, you understand, and don't care." Goku explained. He bent down and kissed the man. "I guess you could say I love you in a way." His fingers started to move again. Vegeta moaned again and threw his head back as Goku added another finger. **

**Vegeta didn't know what the think. He wouldn't go as far as love to be what he felt for the other man. But he was fond of him. After all Kakarrot was right, they did understand each other and they were alike. However Goku saying he loved him threw the older man for a loop. **

**Goku positioned himself at Vegeta's entrance and grinned. "Geta, I've been controlling myself for so long. I don't want to hurt you. I needed you." Goku panted his face suddenly flushed. **

**The Prince nodded. "Yes Kakarrot. You can't hurt me." **

**Goku growled and pushed into Vegeta slow at first then half way in slammed the prince fully onto him. The older man cried out in pain and began to moan as pain subsided into pleasure when Kakarrot started to move inside him. Goku quicken his pace as he took a hold of Vegeta hard erection, pumping in sync with his thrusts. **

**Purring loudly, Vegeta scratched at Goku's back calling out to him. "Harder." **

**Goku listened and did as he was asked to by his Prince. They could fell how close they both were and on instinct Goku bit hard into the skin on the crook of Vegeta's neck. Sucking on the blood there, he continued to pound into the smaller man while he heard his real name being cried out into the night. This made him grin and bite harder making Vegeta howl. Then a moment later coming on Goku's chest and in his hand. One thrust later Goku came in Vegeta, loving how tight the Prince was when he had his orgasm. They became a tangled mess on the ground, clinging to each other while their bodies shivered and they caught their breaths. **

"**Geta what happens now?" Goku asked as he faded into sleep. Holding Vegeta lightly the younger man nuzzled his neck and licked the drying blood on the bit mark. Vegeta purred. He would wait to tell the baka just exactly what he'd done by biting him. That would be another day, he knew Kakarrot would remembered nothing of what he told him before the activities tonight.**

"**I don't know, Kakarrot." Vegeta murmured. He was answered by a snore.**

**In the morning when Goku woke up he was alone. Vegeta was gone and he couldn't fell his ki anywhere close. The naked Saiyan pouted. He stood and stretched feeling something wrap itself around his waist. He looked down, seeing his tail, he grinned. He had this pain on the side of his neck and he rubbed it to make sure he hadn't cut it somehow or bruised it. Forgetting about the annoying pain, Goku remained undressed as he jumped into a near by pond for some fishing. Maybe a bath too since he was in the water anyway. He finally had an appetite and it had come back with vengeance. **

**After a bath and breakfast the pain in Goku's neck still hadn't gone away. The feeling of something he needed to find had now turned into a feeling of something lost, but it would come to him. The weird feeling quit every hour or so. **

**Lunch had passed and he decided since he was feeling much better than he had in a long time, he'd go hunt down one of his sons. Maybe Goten, yeah, he rarely spent time with his youngest. Goku took off into sky heading toward the city where Goten was sure to be. **

**Vegeta growled angrily into his pillow. Damn that baka. He was driving him mad with the rubbing. Goku could feel the pain on Vegeta's neck and was trying to call the Prince to him. Which he was definitely not doing. The Saiyan needed to think, because he could already feel himself changing. It hadn't occurred to him last night that the last thing Kakarrot needed to do was claim him. -The next week will be hell for me. - Vegeta thought to himself. He sensed Kakarrot coming closer to the city but not heading for him, he needed to keep his ki low so Kakarrot didn't come to find him. There was an ache in his pelvis bone and the Prince laid a hand on his stomach. **

"**I'm going to hate this!" He groaned. **

**Goku found Goten walking out of a book store holding a white bag. Goten turned to face his bright eyed father, who just beamed at him. Goten raised an eyebrow.**

"**Hey Dad. What's going on?" **

**Goku shrugged. "I've been feeling kind of weird lately but now I'm better and I thought you'd want to hang out with me?" **

**Goten smiled. "Of course Dad. I was about to go to Trunk's house and spar with him. Your welcome to join. We haven't sparred in awhile."**

**If his fathers face could have got any brighter it would have because Goku float off the ground and said: "Last one there is a cross-eyed mosquito!" **

**Goten raced after his father but they managed to get to Capsule Corp. at the same time. Goku gave his son a peace sign and Goten suck out his tongue. "You went soft on me Dad. You could have beaten me here."**

"**What's the fun in that?" His father replied hopping on one foot and switching as he stepped, in a weird hyperactive dance. **

**As they walked inside they were greeted by Bulma who smiled and gave them both hugs. Trunks soon after her walked into the living room and gave Goten a weird but scared look. Goten smiled and shook his head. Goku raised an eyebrow but figure it's not best to ask here. **

"**What's the surprise visit for Goku? I haven't seen you in ages!" Bulma said making them all a glass of tea in the kitchen. She passed one out to each of them then continued. "Maybe while you're here you could see what's wrong with Vegeta." **

**Goku's head spun to face her. "Why what's going on?"**

**Bulma huffed. "I don't know! He's been locked in our room since last night and won't let me in there! I can hear him talking to himself so I know he's still alive. He made me sleep on the couch then kept me awake!"**

**Goku pouted. Maybe what happened last night had caused a problem. Even though Goku vaguely remembered exactly what had happened. He knew something did and he didn't regret it. His prince did it seemed.**

"**I don't want too." Goku stated. The Younger Saiyan refused and Bulma gapped. **

"**What do you mean 'I don't want too' ?"**

**Goku twirled his thumbs and found a very interesting stain on the floor. "Well…I just don't think I can help. When does he listen to me?"**

"**Please give it a try. I can't put up with another minute of his constant yapping to himself. All night, he talked, he wouldn't shut up!" The mad genius begged. "I'm a genius! I need sleep!"**

**Goku sighed and nodded. He gave a small look toward Goten and headed out of the kitchen toward the stairs. When He reached Vegeta's door he could hear the Prince arguing with himself or somebody. The younger Saiyan listened.**

"**Why the hell did this have to happen? I'm mean I'm still quite young I've got half a century before I start to age…why me? Why NOW?" The Saiyan Prince snorted and whined loudly. **

**Goku heard footsteps and tried to run away but the door opened. He felt a quick jerk on his tail which brought his ass straight to the ground. Standing, after the dizziness wore off, Goku laughed nervously. Vegeta stood clad in nothing but un-oversized shirt. He turned darkly and went back to curl up in the bed. Goku shut the door and crossed the room to stand on the side of the bed. That's when he smelt it. Goku raised an eyebrow and whiffed the air above Vegeta's bed. He smelled really good again…but this was different. Like how you can smell fruit to check how ripe it is. Intrigued, Goku sat on the bed and leaned to nuzzle Vegeta's neck. As he did he breathed Vegeta's scent into him. Something about 'Vegeta' was different, as if his body changed.**

"**What's going on?" Goku interrupted himself and stared hard at the older man.**

"**What do you mean?" Vegeta snarled.**

"**Geta' You can't play dumb. You smell different than you did last night." Goku stated still breathing in Vegeta's smell. It was intoxicating. **

**Vegeta's face froze. He slowly turned to face Kakarrot and began to wonder if the man next to him was really smart and just a good actor. Or if he was just plain stupid. **

"**How so?" The prince asked. **

"**I don't know. It's just different." Goku shrugged. "Like when Chi-chi was having Gohan and Goten. She smelled really good but you smell better. Lots better." He whispered. **

**Vegeta cursed. Of course he smelled better, he was Saiyan! Goku related to him more than his harpy wife. He might as well tell him now rather then later when the two Saiyans couldn't control themselves.**

"**My body is changing. Soon, in about a week, I'll be able to bear a child. Then all hell is going to break loose." Vegeta sighed. "It's a connection between two male Saiyans. Because there was so few female Saiyans, the males evolved themselves. It's only natural." He shrugged. The look that crossed Goku's face was priceless. Vegeta actually smiled and chuckled. "I told you not to do anything stupid."**

"**How was I suppose to know that fucking you would have complications." Goku huffed. He didn't like being called stupid. "Not to mention I knew nothing of Saiyan biology so what do you have to say now?" The third-class warrior hissed to his prince. Because of the bond they now shared Vegeta bent his head and whimpered. His 'mate' was angry so he purred toward Goku in an attempt his calm him down. Seeing Vegeta's reaction and hearing his soft noises, Goku's face softened and he laid his forehead against the princes'. **

"**I'm sorry my prince. I should not be cruel." Goku's lips twisted into a smile. "After all soon, you'll bear my child." The Saiyan grinned.**

**Vegeta made a face. "Excuse me?"**

"**Well, duh, I'm mean think about it! There'll be more of us, full flooded Saiyans. How cool would that be?" Goku eyes sparkled with hope as Vegeta glared.**

"**Saiyan pregnancy is tough and very hard on both mates." Vegeta complained. "Plus, Saiyan children are 10 times worse than human….." Vegeta couldn't continue, his lips were silenced but Goku's. The prince melted.**

**Goku pulled apart and smiled. "It'll be ok. When can we start?" That damn smell was starting to drive him crazy. It made him want to rip the thin clothe from Vegeta and ravish him. **

"**Start? What?" Vegeta trailed on loosely.**

"**Geta if you can't keep up with the conversation don't join in at all. When can we begin the baby making??" Goku made trusting motions toward air and his smile turned evil. **

**Vegeta scowled. "One week you idiot. I already said that, keep up with the conversation yourself!" **

**Goku laughed and nuzzled his mate. "Last night was amazing and I want to experience that with you forever. I may not have known what I did then, but now I don't regret it. I want to stay with you and father children with the only person I understand." He cupped Vegeta's face and asked him: "Will you let me do that?"**

**Vegeta stared deep into Kakarrot's eyes. He found nothing but love and devotion. Could he? Did he want to 'mother' children? Vegeta closed his eyes and looked down into his lap. It couldn't be any worse, he guessed. The damn fool would treat him perfect like he were still royalty. The bond they now shared would see to that. Goku would sense his royal blood and be devoted to him.**

**The taller man's face saddened as he waited for then other's response but when he broke their stare, Goku released him. Apparently Vegeta did not want to. The younger Saiyan stood up and made for the door, as he left he heard a faint voice.**

"**Yes."**

**Goku couldn't resist himself. He pounced onto Vegeta and kissed him passionately. After a few moments they parted, Goku giving Vegeta a confused face. They both looked out the window having the same thought. Some one was coming. **

"**Did you feel that?" Goku asked looking out toward the window. A power level had just arrived on earth and not a high power level but one of Saiyan origin.**

"**We have to go." Vegeta said pushing Goku off him and grabbing a pair of shorts. **

**Within in minutes Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks were flying full speed toward the power source. It was located in the Artic plains, too cold for most of the Saiyans but curiosity won. They landed in front of a small aircraft type of machine. Snow fell from the sky in thick sheets, clouding their vision slightly. Goku strained to see anything. Then suddenly a short figure came out of the snow fall, it was slowly making it's way toward them. They group stayed quiet and alert. Then the figure stopped. **

"**Hello are you looking for me?" A soft voice called out to them.**

"**Who are you? Why are you here?" Goku asked. He struggled to see through the blanket of snow falling from the sky. Looking behind himself he double checked where Vegeta was. Goku stayed in front of him as the darkened figure walked closer. He suddenly felt very protective of Vegeta, not that it bothered him, he'd do anything for his mate. However he wonder how Vegeta was going to like that.**

"**I came looking for Kakarrot, but you found me." She smiled from under her hood. Her red lips pushed into a sweet sickly smile. **

**Vegeta raised an eyebrow. How did this woman know about Kakarrot? And why was she looking for him. The woman turned to Vegeta and smiled. They met stares, completely silent. She bowed her head and shoulders toward the prince and Goku nearly tripped. "My Prince, You look well." Vegeta was shocked.**

"**My name is Reilyn I have come a long way to find you, Kakarrot. I knew your brother Radditz." She explained snow covering her shoulders and the top of her hood. **

"**How? Were you part of Frieza crew?" Goku demanded.**

"**No," She giggled. "He was my father." **

"**Radditz never mated!" Vegeta hissed toward the girl. She smiled and threw her hood open she was beautiful. Black hair with a bright red tint framed her slightly tan face. She had the bluest eyes but they were cut with gray and she was wearing Saiyan armor. Vegeta's eyes widened and he took a step towards her. Goku jumped forward and growled at Reilyn, his eyes sparkling teal. She straighten her face and shifted her gaze to Vegeta. He was still walking to her even though Goku was pulling on his arm. She didn't know what to do, Goku looked ready to kill her if she touched the prince, and she wasn't about to.**

"**Kakarrot, stop." Vegeta yanked his arm from Goku as the younger man whimpered. "Reilyn, tell me, who is your mother?" **

"**Nahtasya." She replied solemnly. Her face was sad but she continued to smile. Goten and Trunks watched on quietly.**

**Vegeta turned to Goku. "She's telling the truth. We conquered her planet. He must of not mated to her." He closed in the space between himself and Reilyn and laid a hand on her face. The young girl noticed he looked contemplative and bewildered. "Oh…you look just like your mother." Vegeta stared at Reilyn, who blushed. She looked at Goku.**

"**Please understand I'm here to see you. I never knew my father. Mother told me that he was gentle but strong. And He did want to mate with her but knew that it would be death to them and…me. So he would send us packages of supplies or money. He visited sometimes but not often. One day we got a letter saying he was coming to earth to find you and help you conquer it. I believe my father was strong but I didn't believe in his ways. I was taught by my mother so I'm not here to hurt you. I want to know the other part of my family, the other half of my heritage. The other side to me." Reilyn had started telling them a story but ended pleading to Goku. She was still a few feet from them so Goku thought as he slowly moved towards her. The cold wind whipped snow around them and they were all soaked and freezing. Goku pulled her into his arms and whispered. "Of course." He promised himself then, that he'd never tell her what happened to her father.**

**They embraced and held each other for a minute. Lost relatives found each other and now they can get to know about one another. Vegeta sneezed which bought Goku back and he went to his mate.**

"**You should gather your stuff and hurry back with us. 'Geta's getting cold." Goku rubbed his hands up and down Vegeta's arms as the other Saiyan sighed, already annoyed. **

"**I've beee-eennn c-c-choo! Cold." Vegeta mumbled through clenched teeth.**

**Back at Capsule Corp. Vegeta was curled up in a ball on his bed while Goku and the others were down stairs. Reilyn was just as soaked as the rest of them were. Bulma passed out towels and extra clothes as everyone dried off and changed. Goku watched Reilyn closely, he could see the scar where her tail had been and suddenly remember his own appendage was back. He rubbed his tail softly and trilled (apparently to loud because he looked up to see blank faces). **

"**Dad, is that your tail?" Goten trailed off mesmerized by his fathers new oddity. Goku grinned and nodded. Trunks swayed slightly watching the tail move around the air, almost dancing. He bumped into Reilyn who shoved him back. They glared at each other, in total dislike.**

"**It grew back last night before…" Then memories flooded Goku's head. Vegeta, his smell, his voice, his moans, the panting and heat. The pleasure, oh god, the pleasure. What did he do? How was Vegeta handling this on the inside? He seemed ok on the outside. "Sorry, I'm going to check on Vegeta." Goku turned sharply and darted up the stairs. It all came flooding back. Goku figured he and Vegeta had had sex but the pass 24 hours and it's conversations sank in on him. **

**Goten turned to Trucks and shrugged. "I wonder what that was about?"**

"**Who cares it's his business but you," she pointed at Trunks. "Are downright rude if you ask me!" Reilyn exclaimed, smiling. Trucks twitched. **

"**Well I'm glad no one asked you." He retorted. Goten sighed at his lover, his temper just like his father. **

"**Sassy sassy." Reilyn's smiled widened and she continued to dry her hair. **

**Vegeta's stomach was killing him, sharp pains shocked his abdomen every couple of minutes between each, it was hard for him to breathe. "This sucks. I'm going rip Kakarotts heart out," he coughed blood onto his pillow. "If this doesn't kill me first." Vegeta knew he could go ask Bulma for a sedative to ease his pain but the nosey wench would ask too many questions. If his mate were here everything would ok. As if commanded, Goku tore through the door and right to the side of Vegeta's bed.**

"'**Geta you ok? Feeling better?" Goku whispered. He had a sick feeling in his gut and his tail drooped. **

**Vegeta bare teeth toward the younger Saiyan. "No you idiot. My body is tearing itself apart for you. And You'd rather spend your time with that girl." Vegeta almost cried out. The thick fur of Goku's tail brushed his cheek and the prince knew he was trying to calm him down.**

""**That girl" as you put it could be the answer to your problem. If you're nice." Reilyn stood at the door, straight faced. After drying off a white night shirt graced her shoulders down to her hips and veered in at the high thigh. Vegeta glared.**

"**Get the hell out of my room!" he snorted. "A witch. Help me?! Ha! You can'-AHHHHH!!" The prince howled and clutched his gut, tears of immense pain threatening to pour from his eyes.**

"**I can make your pain go away. Not for long but long enough." She said then floated toward the bed and laid her hands on his stomach. "You have to stay still so a I localize you pain." The prince was hesitate to listen but Goku was rubbing his temples and trilling softly in his ear. Vegeta relaxed and purred back while Reilyn concentrated on her spell.**

**Her hands started to glow a light blue and she chanted under her breath. The blue light grew brighter then she pushed the light into Vegeta's stomach. The prince gasped but then he was silent and sleeping. Goku smiled as he felt the man next to him sleeping soundly. He then noticed Reilyn was doubled over herself breathing deep shallow breathes. He reached for her and she extended a hand. Reilyn held her chest and shook her head. After a moment she spoke. **

"**When you relieve pain it has to go somewhere." She smiled. "But I put him under a sleeping spell so he should get some rest. However I'm not going to let him sleep through this." She stated patting his tummy. Vegeta grunted in his sleep and swatted at her hand. **

**Goku was in utter shock. "How do you.."**

**She giggled. "I'm Saiyan too. I lived on a planet controlled by them. I think I can tell when someone's expecting." Reilyn looked absolutely evil all of the sudden.**

"**He's not…expecting…yet." Goku blushed. "And I'm not sure what's going to happen." He was honest. Probably too honest because once hearing that Reilyn, she laughed.**

"**Oh sweetie, your in for it now. Prepare yourself for six months of pure hell. Wild mood swings; one minute he's horny the next hungry. Crying, happy, angry, sad all at once." She stood and walked around to her Uncle. She leaned over him and gave him the biggest hug he'd ever gotten. "I feel sorry for you but I'm happy at the same time. And I thank you for letting me be here for you and Vegeta. I'm glad I got here when I did." She pulled away and smiled at him. **

**Goku kissed her forehead. "Welcome to the family. It's only going to get bigger." **

_**TBC**_

**Ranni- If you have a better title please let me know. I suck at titles. **

**Vegeta- You suck at a lot of things.**

**Goku- Not at being the best author ever!! *snuggles Ranni close***

**Ranni- *rolls eyes* You say this cause you get to be on top….all the time. Watch your ass or that will change. Nobody likes a suck up. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own yaddy yadda. And so on.**

**There Will Be More**

**Pairing: G/V**

**Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, fluff and lot's of fun!**

**Chapter Two**

**Reilyn left the room and went back down stairs. She walked passed many doors but recognized one of them as the kitchen. She pushed it open and found her gracious host and the half-Saiyans. Bulma smiled at her.**

"**So your Goku's niece. I had no idea he even had a brother." She said offering Reilyn a seat at the table and a cup of black liquid. **

"**A long lost one." Reilyn said sitting down and taking the cup. It was warm and nasty looking. "Thank you for letting me stay here. Um….what is this?" She asked.**

"**It's coffee." Goten cheered. He raised his cup and took a long drink. "It's good with sugar and cream. Try it." Trunks glared at his lover for being so friendly. **

**Reilyn raised the cup and sniffed it suspiciously. Then cautiously took a sip. It tasted bitter but she liked the way it warmed her body all the way down. "It's good. You humans sure drink weird stuff though." **

**Bulma laughed. "Goku's had that same thought since the day I met him. He never liked coffee. Vegeta on the other hand can drink two pots before nine am." she commented. The older woman turned and faced Reilyn. "So tell me about yourself? Are you a Saiyan too?"**

"**Yes, half Saiyan at least. My mother was a witch. I lived on a planet controlled by Saiyans but home to witches and wizards. We're a peace-loving race so we took it from behind rather than fight for what was ours." She clenched her fists and tried not to let them see how angry she was with her own people. "We eventually lead a revolution against them and won."**

**Goten looked confused. "Wouldn't there be more Saiyans, even half-breeds on your planet?"**

**Reilyn shook her head. "The Saiyans were disgusted by our choice not to fight and considered us weak and timid. They wouldn't breed with us. But left to our own devices we're actually very powerful." She smiled. "We took back our planet and killed them. My mom never told anyone I wasn't pure, she cut off my tail after I was born. And no one knew I was Saiyan." **

**Goten looked at Reilyn with pity as did Bulma. However Trunks just snorted. "I wouldn't want weak blood either."**

**Reilyn shot him an ugly look and flicked her finger at him. An instant later Trunks was thrown from his chair and into the wall. "What's weaker than a **_**human**_** half-breed?" she sneered. Trunks pulled himself from the floor as Reilyn apologized to Bulma for being so rude. Goten was smiling from ear to ear but didn't say a word as his lover fixed his chair and sat back down.**

"**What's going on down here?" Goku asked entering the room, he looked tired like he'd been power napping instead of sleeping. He glanced at the dent in the wall opposite the kitchen and scratched his chest. "We're you guys fighting without me?"**

"**No, dad. Just proving whose got better blood." Goten said. He slid a looked to Trunks and Reilyn. Bulma giggled while she cleaned off the table.**

"**Goku are you going to tell me what's wrong with Vegeta? I'm the one he's married too." Bulma asked, concerned about her husband. That's when an awkward silence came over the room. Reilyn turned and looked at Goku, piecing together the situation in her head. **

"**You mean you didn't, and you are, oh my." Reilyn smiled. "Goten can you show me to me room?" She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room. "Goodnight!" She called back to them. Trunks jumped up and followed them up the stairs. Moments later they heard a scream and slap then Goku came sulking up the stairs. Reilyn, Goten and Trunks peeked out of her room, their heads stacked on top of each other as they watched Goku slip into Vegeta's room. Next Bulma came flying up the stairs pass them and right into the room she shared with her husband. Next they heard more screaming then it was quiet. Bulma came back out ten minutes later carrying a pillow and clothes, she didn't seem that upset more furious than anything. **

"**What just happened?" Goten asked looking up at Trunks. The two half breeds looked worried but Reilyn just smiled.**

"**I guess we'll see in the morning." she said and waved the two goodnight as they left.**

**Early the next morning Goku awoke with a massive headache, he rubbed his temples as he stretched and realized Vegeta was curled against him purring softly. The older man looked troubled but that was probably because of his stomach. Goku moved out of bed slowly not waking Vegeta and walked down stairs. He used the bathroom then strolled into the kitchen. The sun was just starting to rise and he watched the sky turn a beautiful set of pink and orange. That's when he noticed Reilyn outside sitting in the grass. He walked toward the door and opened it quietly. **

**She was sitting cross-legged, eyes closed, holding her hands in front of her and moving them in patterns only she knew. He sat down across from her and mimicked her position then carefully watched her hands. That's how he learned the Kamehameha; he watched Master Roshi's hands. So now, he slowly moved his hands in time with hers, doing the same motions she did. He felt a shock then blacked out. **

**Light blinded him as he opened his eyes and glared into the sun. Reilyn was leaned over him, grinning like the devil. She helped him sit but won't let him stand.**

"**Next time I wouldn't interfere with something you don't know about. Don't stand either, you might black out again." She brushed off his back and laughed. "You did really good though. Gave me a run for my magic!" His tail swatted her leg as she pushed him down from attempting to stand. **

"**Magic?" he hissed. Goku's head was still pounding and he moved his hands to cover his face. His niece stood in front of him and blocked the sun. **

"**Oh yes. I was in the middle of a spell and you tried to 'help'. That's the polite term." Reilyn said brushing away the fur appendage that was annoying her hand for attention. "You've got a headache huh? Maybe we should get you inside." she said.**

"**All you've been is polite." he stated, confused. He had heard her mention his head but couldn't piece any rational thought together. The pain that raked through his skull was deafening. **

"**That's the way my mother raised me." She helped him up and into the house. They struggled up the stairs but got to Vegeta's room without too much trouble. When they stumbled in Vegeta was awake and sitting up on the bed, legs curled to his chest, hugging his knees. There was pain on his face and Goku sat down next to him. **

"**Feeling better today, Geta'?" he asked pulled the smaller man to his chest and rocking him. The prince hugged him back and purred, Goku's scent relaxing him.**

"**A little. Why are you," he glared at Reilyn. "Here?"**

"**No reason, just checking on you." She thought is best not to tell Vegeta about Goku's magic 'lesson'. With the hormones mixing around inside the prince, and him already not liking her, any harm to Goku could be harmful to her. "I can make a tea for the pain. You can drink as much of it as you like." She asked. "You've got about 4 days left before your bodies change is complete. I can make enough tea to last that long. Plus, it will help your head Goku." **

**Vegeta gave it some thought. His stomach was killing him and he definitely didn't want Bulma to know about this yet. Speaking of which, why hadn't his wife checked on him? He remembered hearing screaming last night, heard Bulma and Goku's voices. Well his wife had been the one screaming, and his mate had repeated 'sorry' over and over. **

"**Where's Bulma?" Was all the prince asked. Goku swallowed hard and Reilyn was already inching out of the room. They shared a look before Vegeta started on them.**

"**Does she know?" Vegeta screamed. "You told her didn't you?" he glared at Goku then pushed the Saiyan away from him. "Oh she's pissed I bet. What did you tell her? Everything?"**

"**Sorta.."**

"**Argg!" Vegeta howled.**

**Goten and Trunks broke through the door and were suddenly rethinking that decision. Apparently Vegeta was laying into Goku for telling Bulma about his new adaptation. The next thing they knew Reilyn was passed them leaving the hot zone after seeing her moment to flee. The half breeds followed her as she ran into the kitchen where Bulma was cooking. **

"**Bulma!" She greeted, then got knocked into a chair by Goten next Trunks slamming into her. She glared back at them, mostly Trunks, before turning back around. "Um, Vegeta's awake if you'd like to talk to him."**

**Bulma shrugged. "Whatever I don't care anymore. He can do what he wants. I'm here from him if he needs me, though. I'm not a heartless bitch." And that's all she said. **

"**Well is there anyway I can borough some stuff from your lab stuff? I want to make Vegeta something for the pain." Reilyn asked. She knew like everyone else the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach, especially if he's Saiyan. **

"**Sure, have at it. I'll show you where it's at. I already have sedatives and medications. If you just want to grab one." The older woman explained leading Reilyn through a maze of doors and stairs. After a walk Reilyn was introduced to the one thing she'd always wanted. The perfect lab. She was so jealous.**

"**Bulma this is awesome! I'm an apothecary, so I'm extremely impressed." Reilyn went through cabinets and drawers looking for various items she'd need. The witch would giggle when she'd find something exactly where she **_**would**_** have put it. "Great minds think alike."**

"**A what?" Bulma asked getting a plastic bin for the younger woman to carry everything. **

"**Apothecary. It's a druggist. I make potions and remedies out of natural ingredients in my environment." Reilyn followed Bulma back through the labyrinth and into the kitchen. **

"**Oh, well if you ever need anything just ask. I have no problem helping a fellow scientist." Bulma laughed and left Reilyn to her herbs. Two hours later the whole building was filled with the most delicious smell and everyone in it was in the kitchen watching Reilyn cooking something on a burner. She loved having an audience and smiled when even Vegeta was glossy eyed and hungry for her creation.**

**She gave one glass to each of them including herself and filled them with a hot, bluish green liquid that smelled of mangos and berries. They all sat there around the table sipping Reilyn's tea. Vegeta leaned against Goku's chest as the bigger man laid an arm across his shoulders and pulled them close. Everyone was so relaxed. **

"**Wow I feel great!" Goten said lazily. He looked at Trunks, despite his distrust for their new guest, he'd drank the same tea and now his eyes were half lidded and spacey. **

"**Just completely relaxed, right? It's helps with pain; like headaches, body aches, just about everything. It's great for stress." Reilyn explained laying her head in her arms.**

"**Geta'?" A purr was all he got in return and he nuzzled the prince's neck. **

**The next week wasn't as bad as the prince thought it would be. He constantly drank Reilyn's tea she kept making for him and his pain would ease away with every sip. It never actually went away but was always manageable instead of 'curl up in a ball and die' painful. After talking with Reilyn they pieced together what was going to happen after his body changed. Vegeta would immediately go into heat and start stinking like a fertile whore. Goku would go insane and kill anyone that touched him until Vegeta conceived a child. Then thinking back, it was rare of a Saiyan mother to give birth to only one child, even the males.**

"**So, like I told Goku, six months of hell. Don't fret I'm here to help." Reilyn smiled at Vegeta, happy they were getting along. Goku was outside sparring with Goten and Trunks, while Reilyn and his mate were inside talking business. They had informed Goku, ****not**** to come back inside until they sorted out the details of Saiyan pregnancy from their memories. So while they discussed that, he was to spar with the half-breeds; which Reilyn watched from the kitchen table in utter awe. If Goku got too close to Vegeta, the smaller man wouldn't make it away very fast. **

**The prince stared out the window. He could faintly smell himself and knew that he was fertile. Reilyn wrinkled her noise as she smelt it too. **

"**You smell," at this she pinched her nose. "and it's only going to get worse. I'm sure Goten and Trunks can tell too, they might go crazy. Should I make a potion for them?" Reilyn debated, she took a chip from the bowl on the table. Bulma was making lunch and Reilyn loved human food. "Nothing major just a simple blocking potion. Or even a spell would be ok as long as they knew about it." **

**Bulma raised an eyebrow. "They have to know?"**

**Reilyn nodded. "I took oath not to use my powers for bad evil deeds. Therefore if I ever cast an offensive spell on someone they have to be aware of it. Of course there's ways to get around that." she grinned.**

"**No, the boy's will be ok. They don't need to be babied." Vegeta stated taking some chips from Reilyn's bowl. She glared at him but he ignored her and continued to think. Then a knock came from the glass sliding door behind them. Everyone turned to see Goku standing on the other side, sweaty, bruised, and dirty. He waved at them in an attempt to ask 'can I come in?'. "I'm not sure I'm ready to let him inside yet." Vegeta sighed looking away. He scratched his neck where the faint scar of a bite was. **

"**He's done nothing wrong, so don't punish him." Bulma commented setting two huge plates of sandwich's on the table. **

"**But you can't hide that smell once he opens that door." Reilyn laughed taking a sip out of her beer. Over her first week on earth she'd probably caused more harm to her body than in her whole life. Beer and cigarettes were her new craze; she constantly drank and smoked. Thank god Bulma wouldn't let her smoke inside, they all hated the smell. Vegeta glared at her but waved Goku in anyway. The taller Saiyan bounced into the house followed by Goten and trunks. **

**Maybe it was because of the food that Goku didn't notice the smell at first. Something smelled good, sweet and good…Vegeta. He turned and looked at his mate; tilted his head to one side and stared. Everyone stopped eating and watched Goku lay down his sandwich and stand. Vegeta backed away from the table and stood to copy Goku. The taller man leaned forward and Vegeta was gone up the stairs. Then so was Goku, in a flash, he never once moved. **

"**That was interesting." Reilyn smiled. "After we eat, how about you show me how Saiyans spar?" She asked Goten, who was still dazed by the regiments of Vegeta's scent. She noted into her memory that Trunks was not bothered by his father new scent, which was odd, considering even Bulma was reacting to it. The blue haired genius had commented earlier that her husband smelled like a bad penny. "I'd asked Goku but he seems…disposed of." She said referring to her uncle by the name he liked most. He'd never told her that, but she had sensed he liked his earth name better, which didn't bother her. **

"**Uh, Sure Couz." he replied shaking his head. Reilyn downed her beer and went to the frig for another. Everyone stared at her. **

"**What? It's so good!" She replied hugging then cool beverage her to cheek.**

"**How many have you had this morning?" Goten raised from his seat having finished off ten sandwich's. He walked pass her and she giggled.**

"**Enough to make today great!" Reilyn skipped toward the back door carrying her beer with her. "No matter what happens!"**

"**Maybe we shouldn't spar, you might get sick." Goten tried to reason with her but she pouted and stomped her feet. "Fine." he sighed and followed, sliding a look at Trunks, who glared back. His lover didn't like Reilyn, and she didn't like him. He wondered why considering they've only said three words to one another. That fact aside, Trunks followed them out but sat down on a bench swing with a cover. He didn't say anything, just stayed out of the way and observed. Reilyn watched him with slight interest from the corner of her eye, he wasn't really watching them, just Goten. **

**The younger Saiyan stretched for a moments then he faced Reilyn. She pulled her hair back and rolled up the sleeves of her thin cover shirt. Rubbing her hands together, she sparked magic between her fingers then shook her hands like they were wet. The sparks flew from her hands, landing on her bare feet. **

"**I'm no good at hand combat so take it slow. Are we ready?" Her face tensed as she turned serious, acting like she'd never even drank. "Also, I can't fly. Not with out a broom anyway."**

**Goten nodded then sped at her in a flash, his image skimmed through her and she turned using an invisible shield to block his elbow. Reilyn lowered to the ground, spinning, catching Goten's legs and tripping him. The young Saiyan fell back into a flip and came back at her. **

**Goten was fairly impressed. He moved slower than he would in a real fight, trying to give his cousin the benefit of doubt. But she didn't need it, he increased his speed gradually as she dodged his attacks easily and countered them just as hard. She couldn't fly but her combination of magic and muscle were something even Vegeta could be proud of. Once they were panting, thirsty, and hot; they stopped and laid on the grass of Capsule Corp's huge yard. After catching their breath, Goten sat up.**

"**We'll have to change that 'can't fly without a broom' thing." he said smiling at her. He stood and helped her up with him. She was a foot shorter so he towered over her. "Your short for a Saiyan. Even a half-breed." **

"**That's my witch blood. But other than that I got the good deal out of my weird blood mix." She elbowed him in the stomach lightly. "Witches live way longer than Saiyans, but Saiyans age very gracefully." She brushed herself off and started to walk into the house. She noticed Goten walk to Trunks, and helped him up also. "Hmmm." She mumbled.**

"**So how old are you?" Goten asked catching up with her. **

"**Well, um, 43? No…yes….no….no….I'm 44. Yea." She smiled as Goten and Trunks' faces dropped. Reilyn did not look 44, she seemed 24 maybe. Her personality was older but she was like her uncle, light hearted and hyper. **

"**Don't let Bulma hear that." The two half-breeds said, exchanging glances with each other. **

"**Why?" Reilyn wondered as they walked into the cool air conditioning of Capsule Corp.**

_**TBC**_

**Goku- That's really short. **

**Vegeta- Just like her attention span. *snicker***

**Ranni- *is typing like crazy and suddenly Vegeta's has bunny ears and a cute white cotton tail.* You forget, I can make you do whatever I want, Mr. Bunny. **

**Goku- *squeals then starts playing with Vegeta's ears.***

**Ranni- You stay like that for awhile, then we'll hear you change that tune. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own, jack-dilly.

Pairing: Goku/Vegeta

There Will Be More

Chapter 3

Upstairs, however, the air was hot and humid just as bad as the summer day outside. Vegeta grabbed for the sheets as Goku pleasured him, it seemed endless. The prince hadn't even made it to the landing before Goku jumped him, covering his face and neck in kisses. He nipped at Vegeta's scar making him moan into Goku's hair. The taller Saiyan's tail was rubbing his tail scar sending jolts of pleasure through the prince's body. The smaller man was on the bed, naked, and withering under his mate.

"Geta', you smell so gooood." He growled, then licked his way up and down Vegeta's chest and torso. "I just want to fuck you over and over. I can't help myself. I need you."

"I know." Vegeta breathed, gasping as Goku ignored him and pushed inside. "Bastard! A…warn..warning…..next…..time!" he panted as he was pushed into the pillow, tight hands gripping his hips pulling him. Then a tight grip around his own erection and kisses on the back of his neck made him completely forget about any shape of a thought.

Goku rolled onto his back dragging Vegeta on top of him, facing the wall, and growled at his mate. "Move." he commanded thrusting upward roughly. The prince howled but followed orders and began trusting down in time with Goku. The older Saiyan crawled at Goku's knees trying to keep his sitting up position but failed when he finally came. The firm grip on him never stopping until he was collapsed on the bed panting with an added hint of purring.

"You're not done." The younger Saiyan trilled, flipping them again to where Vegeta was pinned beneath Goku, his ass slightly raised for easier access. With a slow motion he pulled out then slammed back in causing the prince to cry out into in pillow. He felt his head being yanked from the solace of soft fabric and to an awkward position. Goku leaned down and whispered softly: "I want them to hear you scream." Then slammed back into Vegeta.

He screamed in pleasure and did so every time Goku pushed into him and found himself meeting each thrust. The air around them cracked with gold lightening before Goku dug his hands into the flesh under them and they came hard together, in one long and loud howl. Goku pulled his mate to him and trilled listening to the purr in response, falling asleep curled naked together.

Reilyn counted the days as they passed while Goku and Vegeta were crazy in love. It had been right over three weeks since any one has seen the two older Saiyans for more than a few minutes. They always appeared at separate times, mostly in the kitchen to get food and water, Vegeta first followed by Goku. The older man would grab what he could before disappearing and Goku showing up glaring around the room then growling. Whoever was unlucky enough to be in the kitchen when this happened they were sure to see them naked and bruised. Like they'd been fighting for all this time, which (Reilyn was sure) made it all that more hot. Then once they were gone it was quiet for awhile then the noises would start. Anyone upstairs in their room would migrate to quieter side of the building.

Over those weeks Reilyn trained with Goten, he asked many times to teach he to fly, but she'd smile and attack him. It definitely leveled the playing field for him, he promised not to fly too, so she was tough to beat. He even went super Saiyan and sparred with her. Reilyn held her own and even pulled a sneaky trick to lay him out.

"You'd have the upper hand if you want to fly. I know you can beat me." Reilyn smiled. She helped him up and bent down to heal his leg.

"That's not what sparring is about. It's about bettering yourself by helping others. I help you get better, and you help me. We challenge each other and get stronger." he explained. He leaned back and look into the bright sky. "It's hot, let's get something to drink."

Reilyn had made several notes in her head about the way Trunks and Goten were acting. Goten was constantly helping the older boy around, and making excuses for why he never came to breakfast, or eat much lunch. Plus, when he did eat he had old mix's of things. She figured nobody knew about them. Reilyn watched them walk inside but stayed out to smoke. After, she walked inside to hear the noise from above her.

Innocent bystanders listened to the best sex ever had by any living being in the universe. Goten and Trunks blushed, it was their fathers after all; while Reilyn giggled along side Bulma, both enjoying a vodka tonic. They were resting after the spar and were enjoying a cold drink in the kitchen. Reilyn really wanted to take a bath but she wasn't about to walk upstairs. She figured Goten and Trunks were highly uncomfortable but she knew they're dirty little secret. Knew the one thing they had yet to tell their parents about. And she also knew they wouldn't be able to hide it much longer. Then, as if something in her head snapped, she began to laugh.

"Sounds like fun up there." the witch snickered, spinning in the stool at the bar. Trunks slammed hid hands on the table and stood. "They've been at it like bunnies!" Reilyn added.

"Why are you even here? You've done nothing but be a complete bitch and use us. Plus you're a huge pervert! That's my dad!" He yelled pointing at Reilyn. She stopped and stared at him, smiling softly; she knew this wasn't really him. After a moment she stood and walked toward him.

"If you haven't noticed, your father and Goku are going though a lot right now. I'm giving them time before I get to hang out with Goku. I want to get to know my fathers family and race. But I'm sorry if I offend you by being here." She leaned across the table and gave him the dirtiest look she could muster. "And, ask anyone here, I've been nothing but pleasant." At that she stormed away upstairs and to her room. Bulma glared at Trunks, who mumbled and sat back down. Goten stood and watched Reilyn leave then gave his lover a bad look as well and followed her.

Goku slipped out of his room, not disturbing Vegeta and strolled down to the kitchen. He had to get away, his mate smelled really good still but he knew that he wouldn't stop unless he walked away. What he needed to do was find Reilyn and talk to her. He hadn't seen much of his niece since she arrived a few weeks ago. He and his mate had been going at it like crazy and he wondered if that's what the next stage was; he was obliviously in something because he was immediately aroused if Vegeta's smell was in the room. Plus Reilyn had been working with and helping Vegeta through the planning and whatever. Goku had no idea what was going on, only that he was apart of it. He felt out of the loop, like a pawn in a game; he didn't like that.

Reilyn pushed passed him and his thought was disrupted as she angrily stomped to her room. "Hey Reilyn! Can we talk?" he called after her turning and taking giant steps to catch up with her. He could feel her anger and frowned. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

She looked up at him and smiled faintly. Shaking her head, she replied. "No, I'm sorry. What do you want to talk about?" then the smell hit her. "Ugh! You smell! Like sweat, sex and Vegeta! You should take a shower!" She winced and choked. Goku pouted at her and sniffed his pits. His tail raised up passed his shoulders and pointed at her.

"You don't smell peachy yourself. Did you spar without me?" Having said that Goku's face saddened and he shuffled his feet. "I want to spar."

"You won't be doing much of that any time soon." Reilyn commented, opening her door and inviting Goku in. He stepped into the room and it was huge, bigger than any room in Capsule Corp. "Plus, I don't know how to fly, you can teach me that."

"How'd you get Bulma to let you have this big room?" Goku asked looking around. The walls were a deep red color with black trim on the floor, mid-wall and ceiling. There was a long counter against the farthest wall with a table parallel to it, they were covered in glasses, beakers, flasks and various books. There was a decent sized pot on the counter surround by little bottles filled with weird looking liquids or herbs. On the other side of the room there was a huge bed covered in soft looking black sheets and one dresser, plus a wardrobe. Other than this, the room was empty. As he walked across the floor, he noticed it was wood and something was craved in it. "You can't fly?"

Reilyn ignored Goku. "She doesn't know about it. I used a spell to expand the dimension. I know its got nothing in it, but I don't know how long I'll be visiting." She looked away and walked to her bed. "Any who, we can talk in here." Reilyn 'poofed' a chair out of thin air and Goku sat on it.

"Well, what's going on with Vegeta? He smells really good." The tall Saiyan licked his lips thinking about his prince. Reilyn smiled and wrinkled her nose. "And all I can think about is bending him over and-"

"That's all I need to know. He may smell good to you. He smells raw to me. But that's the difference between male and female." She shrugged. "He's fertile, so naturally you want to impregnate him, unfortunately, the females are the ones that need it the most. Makes us weak in the knees." She sighed. "I however I'm lucky to not have it full force, being a half-breed. A female can't stand another females fertility. It's nauseating."

Goku listened intently, despite the annoying prick at his neck every couple of seconds, after awhile it turned to rubbing sensation which made Goku blush. Ideas of doing nasty things to Vegeta popped into his head and he was slowly getting aroused. No! He couldn't, he had to listen to what Reilyn was saying.

"Are you ok?" Reilyn stopped. She watched Goku closely as he rubbed the crook of his neck and laughed. He was twitchy and irritated; playing with his ear, and bouncing his legs while she talked.

"First, you two will go through a sexy sweat fest of fucking until he conceives then it's one month of morning sickness and weird foods. Followed by 4 months of pure hell. Then the last month is the most crucial. And," She stopped. Looked pass Goku and smiled. "You might want to come listen to this too."

Goku turned and watched Goten step from behind the open door. He was hanging his head as he walked toward them and sat on the second chair Reilyn pulled from space. Dirty thoughts left his head as he began to think about why Goten would need to be here. He didn't mind if he was, but still. Goku raised an eyebrow and turned back to his niece. "Why would he need to hear this?" Then slowly the gears of his brains clicked. "Umm……Son?"

Goten looked at his father and smiled. "I'm gonna be a daddy." He shrugged.

Reilyn couldn't help herself and she giggled. They shot her glares and she quieted down, biting her lip. Goku had a look of utter disbelief on his face which Goten reacted with one of complete devastation. The three of them sat in silence until Goku looked at Reilyn, who wasn't the least bit surprised. She was just sitting there, twiddling her fingers.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" he asked and she fidgeted.

"I wouldn't say-" he gave her a long hard stare. "Yes, I knew. And to be honest, shame on you for not noticing!" She said wagging a finger at him. "Plus, why would I say anything? Is it my place? No, that's rude. I've been here a whole week and what am I suppose to say? 'Hi! I'm Reilyn, by the way," she made a look. "your son is having an affair with your mate's son and he got him pregnant.'?

"I think not! And I didn't even know who they were to you until after I figured it out." Reilyn explained herself so quick, it made Goku's head spin. She folded her arms over her chest and snorted.

Goku was deep in thought. So Goten and Trunks are gonna have a baby too? Well, the Saiyan number count was steadily growing. He turned and looked at his son, who was still staring at him with every hope of being accepted. Why deny him? Goku reached out and pulled Goten toward and into a big hug.

"I'm happy for you, and Trunks." Goku pulled away and ruffled his son's hair. "When did you mate?"

"Last year." Goten replied, preparing for an attack. But instead Goku looked confused.

"You didn't tell me?" The older Saiyan now looked sad. "No one tells me anything!" he pouted.

Reilyn stood and patted his head. "It's ok. One day, you'll be the first to know something." She smiled then turned to Goten and patted his head too. "Your four months are about to begin, sorry. I was curious why you helped Trunks up and he's been sleeping in a lot lately. I pieced it together."

"What!? Trunks is already--" A hand appeared around Goku's mouth that kept him from continuing. He glared up into the lustful eyes of Vegeta.

"Ssssh. Bulma doesn't know." The prince said to his mate releasing his face. "She's right down stairs and this place echoes like a damn cave." Everyone was just as surprised as Goku by Vegeta's sudden appearance in the room. Reilyn was transfixed on the prince's stomach and tilted her head to the side. She sat on the bed never once looking away from his stomach. Goten sniffed the air and stared at his father.

The prince was rubbing his hands up and down Goku's chest, stopping to pinch his nipples causing the gentle man to moan.

"Trunks isn't the only one." Was all Reilyn said while Goten inched out of the room to go tell Trunks about what he had heard Reilyn tell his father. She spun around looking for the missing half-breed. "That monkey! He's run off to the spread the word. While he's at it he should tell your wife everything before Trunks gets huge, might be hard to explain then." She snorted, totally pissed off that Goten. "How did you know Trunks was-"

"He smells just like I do, that's why he's been avoiding me like the plague."

Vegeta explained sitting in Goku's lap, nuzzling his neck. Goku responded by trilling softly into his ear and rubbing his back. The prince purred back and began rubbing himself against the taller Saiyan.

"You are a plague!" Reilyn shouted as she left her room. "Do not make more babies on my bed!" She disappeared around the corner out the door then came back. "And don't touch anything. In fact, just get out of my room!" She cried using a few words, motions and a flick of the wrist to pick up both Saiyans and drop them in the hallway. With a second flick, Reilyn slammed her door closed without even touching it and took off down to the kitchen.

She walked in on Bulma pounding her hands into the table and standing. Reilyn watched the blue haired woman pull her hand back and laid it across Goten's face. The loud slap rang through the kitchen. Bulma was shooting flames at Goten while he rubbed his cheek.

"My family, the one thing I've worked so hard to keep together is being torn apart by two Son's! Ugh!" She screamed.

"We're not leaving you. We'll still be a family. And you'll always be my mom." Trunks said walking over to her and gave her a big hug. He purred in her ear which calmed her down for some reason.

"You just purred." Bulma looked at her son, confused. "Is that normal?"

"I don't know. It sounds pretty." Trunks smiled and purred continuously. "Dad's doing it too. Maybe it's because of the baby."

"It's driving me nuts." Goten mumbled with his ears plugged. Reilyn giggled which caused everyone to look at her. She bit her lip then turned to Trunks.

"I know I'm not your favorite, but I'd like to examine you, too. See what the half-breed pregnancy difference is. To be honest I'm surprised your blood carried that gene into your DNA." She asked straight faced then moved to stand behind Goten. Reilyn nudged him and he glared at her.

"It's ok Trunks, Bulma can check you over and Reilyn watch. She won't get 5 feet near you, Ok? We have to make sure the baby's alright." Goten reasoned with his mate, trying to reassure him of Reilyn's intentions. "I'll be there too."

Trunks glared but nodded, Goten knew he only said 'yes' because of the baby. They walked to the lab and did a few tests. Simple ones, like a blood test, and sonogram. After an hour Reilyn popped her head out the door and smiled at the half-breeds.

"Your baby's perfectly healthy and so are you. And it's a boy. Just one though. I figured it wouldn't be more than that." She said walking over and handing them two pictures of their baby inside Trunks. "I'm going to get Vegeta. He needs to have an examine too."

Goten stood and stopped Reilyn. "What did you mean by 'just one'? We can't have more?" He asked.

She patted his head and laughed. "Not right now but in the future yes. I said that because Vegeta's probably got three or more buns in the oven. You can't have more than one at a time. Because your half-breeds, I guess." she explained then left the lab waiting room to go fetch Vegeta.

Vegeta snuggled against Goku's chest listening to his heart beat. He felt the three little energy signals in his stomach and he smiled. Moving a hand to rub his tummy he found Goku's hand already there. The prince looked up into big eyes and watched the smile grace his mate's face.

"There's three. How's that possible?" He asked nuzzling Vegeta's hair.

"Saiyan Males only have half the 'pups' females do. But it's a survival instinct. When he senses so few he has more." A soft voice explained from the corner of the room.

The two men looked at the door to see Reilyn leaning against the frame. She was smiling. Goku sat up and motioned for her to sit next to him.

Reilyn crossed the room and hugged her uncle then kissed Vegeta's fore head.

"Congrats Boy's. Oh and Trunks is having a boy. You most likely will too. If you have a girl, it's a miracle." She said.

Vegeta glared. "It's possible."

"Improbable. Nothing's impossible honey." She wiggled a finger at him. "Something stranger could happen. One another note, could I check you out? Me and Bulma of course. Just to make sure everything ok."

"Whatever." Goku smiled at his mate and hugged him and Reilyn at the same time.

"We're going to be a big happy powerful family!" Goku shouted. The two struggling Saiyans patted at his arms for air.

After Vegeta's short lab tests everyone but Bulma and Reilyn were in the kitchen. Waiting on the Princes' test results that happened to be taking longer than Trunks' did. This put everyone at an uneasy rest. Goku was rubbing Vegeta's back while his tail wrapped it's self around his forearm brushing it lightly. The motion seemed to calm the prince because he leaned back and sighed.

"What's taking them so long?" he asked annoyed that two hours had pasted and still the two women hadn't emerged from the lab.

"Their probably making sure their findings are right before they come and tell us." Goku said. "I'm sure everything's ok, Geta'."

"Yea, dad. Your just as health as I am." Trunks said giving his mate a sad look. Goten smiled faintly and kissed Trunks' cheek.

"Vegeta it's ok." the youngest Son reassured him. The four Saiyans sat longer at the table than they pleased before Reilyn walked into the kitchen with Bulma trailing behind her.

"You'll be glad to know that your perfectly able to give birth to all three babies even the girl." Reilyn smiled slamming her hand on the table along with a blood test. "You've got a little girl inside you."

Goku turned to meet Vegeta's equally stunned face and grinned. He picked the prince up and swung him around in circles.

"A girl! Imagine that! You said it was impossible." Goku shouted as his mate hugged him back.

"Improbable." Reilyn whispered giving Goku a dirty look. "Nothing's impossible." She received a equally dirty look from Vegeta but it didn't last long before he turned back to his mate a huge smile on his face.

"Kakarrot…we've got three children. Three." Vegeta said grabbing Goku by the arms and staring at his face. They stood there staring at one another having their own private conversation. "How are we going to raise three?" they asked as the gravity of three baby Saiyans running around was beginning to make them sweat. Then the same feeling fell on Goten and Trunks, them adding a fourth Saiyan baby into the picture.

"Oh, I forgot how frisky Gohan and Goten were when they were little. And their half-human. What are we gonna do?" Goku asked. His mate stood in front of him with his arms crossed, thinking. "And even Bra and Pan were feisty too."

"Whose Gohan? And Bra and Pan?" Reilyn asked tilting her head to the side.

"Gohan is my first son, and Pan is his daughter." Goku smiled. "There's more of a family than we could tell you about. Maybe we should invite them over for a party?" he thought out aloud. "We could tell everyone the good news!"

"NO!!" Everyone but Reilyn and Goku yelled. They turned to share a look with each other.

"It sounded like a good idea." She said patting Goku's head. He pouted and folded his arms. "But I don't think they agree."

"It is!" he yelled back. "Everyone will be happy for us. Even you too!" Goku said pointing fingers at Goten and Trunks.

"Right! And how do you think our families would react? Your wife and oldest son along with his wife and daughter would freak. You can't say they wouldn't. They'd get use to it, but not after awhile. And mostly," Vegeta blushed while he explained himself. "Bra would never talk to me again. We can't tell any one that doesn't already know."

"Who is Bra!?" Reilyn shouted. She'd been here almost a month and yet to know anything about her uncle(s). All these people they were talking about were obliviously close to them but she didn't know. "I want to know these people!"

"Bra's, my daughter. Well our daughter." The prince said looking at Bulma.

"Plus, mom's not going to be happy that I followed your footsteps. 'knocking up that ignorant man's son, not saying Trunks isn't the sweetest'" he said mimicking his mother. Vegeta glared at him. "You know that's what she'll say." Goku laughed, nodding but stop when glared at by Vegeta and his son.

"Why would they freak out? It's a beautiful thing to have children. It's natural to you." Reilyn said confused.

"Natural to us, yes. Human males can't have babies." Goten told her. "Most of our friends, even family, are human."

"They won't accept it at first. So there no point in telling them. When they find out is when we'll worry about it." Trunks said hugging his belly. "Everyone will accept us."

Reilyn snorted. "Why are you worried about what they think? You've all got family you need, right here with you. Bulma's not leaving and neither am I." she turned to Goten and Trunks. "Your fathers are happy for you. And," now she looked at Goku and Vegeta. "Your son's are happy for you, too. What does it matter if the rest won't be?" She smiled, and threw her hands in the air. "All you need is love!"

The atmosphere in the kitchen was suddenly warm and delightful. Bulma hugged her husband and son then their respective lovers. Reilyn was the glue that kept them helping each other. The motivation they needed to believe in their bodies and mind. Goku picked her up in a huge bear hug and squeezed.

"We need to hang out. I haven't seen you and I don't know much about you. But I know I do like you." he said. "Your always so happy."

Reilyn's eyes sparkled then she wiggled out of his grasp and ran to Vegeta. She sat in front of him with big puppy dog eyes. The prince looked down at her, she was pleading with him to let Goku go play. Him and the other man had spent the last weeks pent up in a bed room doing many nasty things. Now he was with child and soon he was going to be very emotional. It might be best for Goku to get a break before he's stuck with the prince. Vegeta folded his arms and gave her the meanest look.

"Yes, you can take him. I'm going to take a nap." Vegeta purred goodbye to his mate then headed up stairs. The taller Saiyan trilled back, his voice dripping with excitement. Bulma smiled as Reilyn jumped on Goku back and pointed to the door.

"Teach me to fly!" She screamed as they disappeared together. Goten laughed as he watched them. Before fully disappearing Reilyn's face was terrified, his dad probably should have told her to hold on. He's cousin must have assumed they were flying to the training spot but Goku had plans to show her his instant-transmission. Which, if you weren't prepared to be ripped physically through space, was a terrible head rush.

"He's going to teach her alright. Goku's a horrible flight instructor. I heard the first time he taught Gohan the boy went right through a tree." Bulma commented. "I'm making lunch, whose hungry?"

"Me!" The half-breeds shouted in unison.

_TBC_

Ranni- Decent sized chapter, I'm satisfied. *wipes hands*

Goku- Ran you might want to change Geta back, he's starting to smoke.

Vegeta- *Still stuck like a bunny but so furious he's about to catch fire.*

Ranni- *ignores Goku* The next Chapters gonna be a few days, but I'll have it up by Friday.

Goku- Ranni please….*pokes Vegeta with a stick and watches it burn to a crisp*

Ranni- I wanna say thanks to Dragon77, because it makes me happy to do so.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own cheeseburgers. **

**Pairing: Goku/Vegeta**

**There Will Be More**

**Warning: So in the next chapters Vegeta and Trunks are pregnant so prepare for so serious OUT-OF-FUCKING-CHARACTER. **

**Chapter 4**

**Goku and Reilyn appeared small lake shadowed by a huge oak tree, most likely over a hundred years old. She was gripping him tightly, eyes wide and her breathing heavy. He pried her off and lightly touched her cheek. Goku sensed she was shaken but not traumatized. **

"**That's a technique I learned once, it's called instant-transmission. Fun huh?" he asked. She nodded as she regained her footing. "Before we get started I want to know about you. So sit and talk."**

**They sat under a tree for hours and talked. Reilyn did most of the talking starting with her planet. It was small but beautiful. Tall dense forest with magic creatures and rolling green hills that waved for miles is what she called home. Her planet, Safron, resembled the earth but a thin atmosphere around it called Enfergin. This let her people gather more natural light from the sun to use for everything; without over heating the planet and cooking it. Heating, cooling, any technical purpose, and their magic uses light. **

"**That's kind of like this attack I know called Spirit Bomb. I use the energy of every living around me." Goku said trying to relate her big words and sentences into something smaller. Reilyn thought about it and nodded.**

"**It's similar, sure." **

**Reilyn continued next with her childhood. Her mother was tall, beautiful, and fragile; her father a Saiyan warrior. It seemed unlikely, even to her, that her parents had more then they did. She rarely saw Radditz, only twice maybe three times a year, and when they met it was always a happy occasion. Her father had sent his last message when she was ten. And she knew he wasn't coming back. In the transmission he told Reilyn of Goku and his plan to find then help his sibling. Goku saddened while she talked about Radditz. **

"**I've never once had a bad thought about my father. What little of a father I had. Even now, I can only think good of him. He was sweet to me, caring with every ounce of his heart, I know that." She said to her uncle, no sadness or despair on her face. He stared at her, feeling guilty and angry with himself for hurting her. Well, she wasn't hurt yet but he knew, she wouldn't be happy. The tall Saiyan looked away and tried to hide his face while he thought. Should he tell her? His whole life he believed honesty was the best policy but could he break his growing relationship with her? He unconditionally loved his new family and thinking for them in pain made him hurt too. **

"**It's ok Goku." Reilyn smiled pulling him from his thoughts. "I know you killed him. It's ok. You did what you had too." She gave him a hug as the man gapped at her. He hugged her back. She finished by telling him about her job and that she'd just up and left. Because of the importance of her duties they were probably looking for her. **

"**I don't know how long I'll be here. I have to go back if they find me. There's no hiding once they're on earth." She explained. "Someone has to do…what I do. And, I'm the only one qualified." Reilyn sighed leaning back against the tree they been under for hours. **

**Goku scratched his head. "I'm confused, what do you do again?" he had listened to her, never once irrupting her but now he was lost.**

"**I'm a central. I have many magic aspects. Most people on Safron only specialize in two or three aspects of magic, I'm an expert in twenty-five." She said, letting another heavy sigh from her chest. "My government has me infiltrate the enemy. Then worked my way back out taking them with me."**

"**Like a spy?"**

"**No, more like a rogue vigilante. No one's suppose to remember I was there. A silent virus." She shook her head and looked down. "I've done a lot of things to get where I'm at today. I'm not really that proud to be here." **

**Goku felt bad for asking her to share something she wasn't keen on discussing. He panicked, trying to change the subject and asked another line of questions.**

"**The second day you were here, you knew I had a headache. And you knew about Radditz. How? I didn't tell you anything. Why do you call me by my earth name? Vegeta always calls me Kakarrot." Goku rambled off these questions quickly watching Reilyn's eyes widened.**

"**Um, well, I have empathy powers. I feel your emotions and thoughts. I knew your head hurt because you were agitated and your thoughts were tense. I knew about Radditz because every time I said something you sent me waves of depression and sadness. I call you Goku because your emotions and body react more positively than when Vegeta calls you Kakarrot." Reilyn shrugged and blushed, feeling a wind of pleasure roll over her, sent from her uncle. "You react differently to your birth name, but only when the prince uses it. Must be the bond you have." **

**Goku trilled thinking about his mate and searched for his energy. The Saiyan was still a Capsule Corp. which was good, he wasn't in danger. His niece did raise a flag in his head. He'd always reacted to Vegeta when he said his name. There was something about the way the rolled off the prince's tongue. He suddenly thought of more questions to ask his niece. **

"**Are you going to teach me to fly? It's getting late." Reilyn interjected. She stood and brushed the back of her shorts off. "If I fall you'll catch me right? I don't like falling. I fell of a broom once, once." She stressed the 'once' part as she wagged a finger at him. **

**Goku laughed, following suit and standing with her. "Promise." His new questions could wait another day. **

**They walked to the edge of the lake and Goku asked her to close her eyes and feel the earth and nature around her. Told her to concentrate on the ground and dirt below and let the wind and air push through her body. **

"**That's easy." Reilyn murmured keeping her eyes closed. **

"**Ssh. Now feel the energy inside you. Gather it in your stomach, bundle it up and hold it." Goku instructed watching his niece breath slowly in an out of her nose. "Next push that energy into your legs and out your feet. Do it slowly and evenly, don't push more out one leg than the other." **

**He tried not to laugh as she raised off the ground, ungracefully and fell backwards into the lake. She shook her head, flinging water out of her head, then she glared up at Goku. **

"**I said evenly. If you use more than the other you'll become unbalanced." he laughed helping her up. When she reached her hand to his, she grinned and yanked him face first into the cold water. Reilyn giggled at the watery scream and when Goku's head resurfaced, she patted it.**

"**You also said you'd catch me." **

**Goku glared playfully at her then shrugged it off. It was dusk outside and they'd been gone awhile. "We should head back, I don't want Vegeta to be angry with me." The tall Saiyan said crawling out of the lake and using a spike of energy to dry off. Reilyn smiled and rang her shirt out. Followed by her hair and pants. **

"**I guess you're right. I'm getting hungry too." the small witch commented**

**petting her tummy. "If your hungry I'll make you something when we get back to Capsule corp.?" **

"**Why aren't we there?" Goku retorted and grabbed his niece by the waist. **

**He used his quick trick to get them back to Capsule Corp. only this time he told Reilyn to hold on. She didn't know if she could take the shudder feeling of being ripped between the planes of space. With a grimace, she clutched Goku's white shirt and held her breath, if only for a moment. As soon as her feet touched ground, the breath came out and she stumbled. The tall Saiyan laughed while watching his niece attempt to walk. **

"**You don't like that huh?" he asked laying an arm around her small shoulders. His laugh deepened when she huffed and blew her cheeks out. **

"**Not at all! Makes me nervous!" Reilyn complained as she walked inside. She abruptly stopped then was pushed forward by Goku's weight. He looked down at her head and began to talk but panting invaded his ears. Goku looked up and there on the kitchen table was Goten and Trunks, naked doing, well his son was laying waste to Trunks. The purple haired teen trashed and whipped under Goten, who was blonde and pounding the shit out of Bulma's table. **

"**Oh my…."Reilyn commented tilting her head to the side. "You won't see me eating at that table anymore. No matter how many times it's cleaned." then the witch was gone upstairs and out of sight. Goku was still shocked to see his son like this but with a shake of his head, he smiled. And began to laugh, long and hard; the half-breeds never once looked at him except he knew Goten was at least aware of his presence. With three quick strides he was behind Goten, whispering in his ear. **

"**Like father, like son." And he too disappeared. As he ascended the stairs to check on Vegeta, he heard Goten's howl of laughter and grinned. **

**Goku slowly opened the door and found his own mate in dire need of some…assistance. The prince was laying on the bed, completely naked, and rubbing himself. The sleek Saiyan made his way to the bed as Vegeta purred for him to do so. Goku slid up between his mate legs and kissed his lightly. The prince grabbed his hair and pulled them closer together, letting Goku know to be rough. He didn't like to cause pain to Vegeta but it's what he wanted. **

**The tall Saiyan complied by biting his way down Vegeta chest stopping at perk nipples to suck and nibble at them. He lightly kissed his mate hard abs as Goku's nails raked the inside of his thighs. He could feel the prince shiver with pleasure when his nails circled back up. Then a loud grasp turned moan, when Goku took Vegeta's hard-on into his mouth, filled the room. **

**Vegeta panted and pulled at dark locks of hair attempting to thrust upward into warm heat. He purred when he felt a finger slid inside him and begin to pump. The tight wet friction vanished and he groaned then pouted. Goku laughed, his mates face was priceless not to mention adorable. Two more fingers entered another kind of tight heat causing both Saiyans to moan. Vegeta hissed as Goku slid into him and slowly more in and out. **

"**Geta' your so hot." Goku moaned into his ear while his hand moved between them. He stoked length and pumped with his own rhythm. The prince moan, wrapped his legs around the slim waist and screamed in pleasure when Goku hit his spot. This sent the tall saiyan into overdrive and he powered up to his super form.**

**Vegeta howled as Goku spun him on to his knees without separating him. How he managed to do this was beyond the prince but he'd wonder about that later. Soon after this thought Vegeta came in his mates hand then after he felt his completion too. **

**They laid together in after glow, Vegeta's small frame cradle in Goku's thick arms. He thought about everything that had happened recently. Vegeta and him getting together, getting pregnant, same thoughts about Goten and Trunks, which lead into what happened when him and Reilyn had returned earlier. Goku started to chuckle which became full blown laughter and Vegeta elbowed him in the ribs. **

"**Aw, That hurt." **

**Vegeta suddenly sat up and grabbed his stomach as it rumbled. He looked over at Goku's sleeping form and patted him on the face. "Wake up, hey, wake up." Big eyes floated open and his mate smiled brightly. **

"**Morning 'Geta!" he slipped a hand around his stomach to the slim back and pulled them close. Goku stretched up to kiss him but a finger jabbed his cheek.**

"**I'm hungry." the prince stated. Goku raised an eyebrow as he noticed something was different about Vegeta. He seemed less angry, he's face was relaxed and almost playful. "I want French toast and waffles." Goku nodded and got out of bed to get dressed. "Ohm! Some eggs with maple syrup too." **

**Vegeta dressed with Goku and followed him down to the kitchen. As they descended the stairs Vegeta's food list got longer and longer. The tall saiyan noticed that his mate was acting funny; Vegeta never made small talk before. However, here they were a two minute step from the kitchen and the prince was babbling. Once they walked into the kitchen the smelled of food hit them sqaure in the nose. Vegeta ran around Goku to slide into a seat and grab a plate. Reilyn was sitting at the counter on a stool sipping what they all assumed to be Coffee and Irish cream. His son was watching Trunks shovel food into his mouth faster than even Goku thought ****he**** could. Goten looked wasted, utterly exhausted; like he just fought Buu again. That n he noticed the youngest saiyan wasn't eating he just laid he head against his fold arms, glazing up at his mate. This made his father frown, but he didn't say anything he could be letting Trunks eat first. **

**Vegeta and Trunks were sitting next to each other and they stopped eating long enough to lean over and nuzzle each others cheeks. Everyone stopped and stared at them, even Goku was so confused and deep in thought he hadn't bothered to make himself a plate. Reilyn stood, walked over to the table and stacked a mountain of food into a plate before handing it to her uncle. She had used the distraction of the father and son 'hug' to sneak food for Goku away. **

"**You better eat. I just watched Trunks over heat a cooking bot because it couldn't keep up the pace. Bulma had two make enough for Vegeta and you." She said to him going back her stool. He didn't reply just watched his mate and his son feed each other. "She said she was going to make more because she doesn't want to cook anymore. Not till after." **

"**Why…" Goten trailed off, completely ignoring Reilyn as she finished talking.**

"…**are they going that?" Goku finished what his son wanted to ask. **

**Reilyn smiled, slightly annoyed. "They're father and son. They have a bond and now that their both pregnant at the same time, they relate to one another. This will make them closer than ever." She guessed. "They'll probably help each other along the way, most likely." **

**After breakfast and the interesting start of the day it only got weirder for the two expecting dad's. Vegeta and Trunks had deicide they wanted to go out, but because of they're bonds, their mates had to go with to protect. The odd group walked around the city doing nothing of importance but it was the perfect show for the right audience. Much to Reilyn's amusement, the two 'moms' ogled over every little baby they saw or baby items. The witch followed them around all day, laughing and snickering when something happen. Goku had never expected Vegeta to be so..girly. He was still well reserved not like Trunks who at the moment was very…flamboyant. However, Vegeta did comment on the things he saw or picked up with less aggression. But Goku figured it was his hormones and soon he wondered if he could put up with five months of this. His son was probably retaining the same thought and he patted his shoulder. **

"**No worries Goten, they have them, we have us. You keep me sane and I'll do the same for you." he reassured the young boy. Then it dawned on him how young his son was. He was almost 19 and was a father of (they all assumed) a pure Saiyan. He felt bad for Goten, being so young, but his son didn't seem bothered by it, just super stressed out. Trunks was slightly farther along than Vegeta so Goten was already heading into mood swings and weird foods. Goku sighed as he remember Vegeta's morning sickness would start soon and he wanted to be at the prince's beck and call. When everything was said and done he didn't want to fail or hear it from Vegeta. He wasn't there for Chi-chi but he would be for his new mate.**

"**Dad, I don't know if I can handle this! Trunks is like…constantly on me! Yelling, hugging, crying, and sex! I love sex, do I ever, but goddamn! If I cum one more time I'll never have kids…again!" Goten gripped his head and pulled at it. His eyes were red and sunken in, the cause being no sleep. Goku smiled at his son's honest confession. He pulled them together and ruffled his hair.**

"**Just don't let it get to you. It's only a couple of months." He received an extremely pissed of glare from Goten, who snorted. **

"**Let's hear that tune in a month." the young saiyan spat before he stomped off to catch up with his mate.**

**Reilyn giggled, listening to their conversation. Poor Goten, she'd watched him go to the store six times in one night because Trunks wanted something different when he got back. Then Trunks would lay into Goten for taking a small, short nap on the couch and suddenly burst into tears screaming about how he didn't have the time of day for their child. The purple half-breed was not going easy on his mate. **

"**Don't fret Goku, it's just been rough on Goten." Reilyn smiled walking faster to keep up with her uncle. The worried feeling sweeping over him gave her the urge to pet his hair and hold him. She watched the Saiyans ahead of them stop and signal they were going into a store. They waved back and Reilyn lit a cigarette, she exhaled the smoke.**

"**Vegeta seems, rather, sociable, doesn't he?" She asked leaning against the the red brick building. Goku gave her a strange look.**

"**You noticed too? Don't mention it later, he'd never forgive himself." **

"**Do you know why Vegeta's always so angry!. Reilyn asked. She express it not as a question but more of a statement, which made Goku wonder. **

"**No, I figured it was he's nature. Being a proud Saiyan prince and all." **

**Reilyn put her smoke out and threw it in a near by trash can. "You should ask him. It might surprise you. This," She stopped. "Everything that's happened could melt his ice. You're his mate and he didn't tell you? That should tell ****you**** something." she turned on her heel and began to walk.**

"**What do you mean ask him? You seem to know! You tell me." Goku yelled at her as she retreated back up the street. **

"**It's not my place!" was the yelled response he got back. Which let him know it was an accident that she had found out. He was furious with his niece when he stepped inside the store. That witch tells him something like that then strolls away like it was never mention. Once finding Vegeta he pulled the Saiyan to a less crowd area of the shop.**

"**What's wrong with you?" Goku asked his mate hissing at him, probably too harshly because the prince's eyes widened at the level of stress in his voice. **

"**What are you talking about? I'm fine." He said laying a hand on Goku's arm. He purred softly to let him know that he was seriously ok but the taller Saiyan shrugged his hand away. That was something Vegeta wouldn't do.**

"**No your not. You realize you're baby shopping? Buying stuff and cooing over everything?" The taller Saiyan explained becoming even more irate. **

"**Well, duh, I'm having a baby." Vegeta replied with the attitude of an offended mother. **

"**You don't act like this. You're too mad and angry all the time to have a sudden weird mood switch. You not far enough along to blame it on the babies." he said pointing a finger. **

**Vegeta's eye brows twitched. "Are you implying that I can not be nice? Or enjoy myself?" he glared at his mate, clenching his fist. "I assure you that I am not blaming my new mood on my children." Then he stomped back to his son who showed him a light blue onesie. **

**Goku sighed, he didn't mean to upset the small saiyan but it seemed he had. Maybe it was best he quiet down and not say anything more until they got home later. Then he could ask Vegeta all the questions he had forming in his head. What was his childhood like working for Frieza? Did he get harmed some how, scarred into the stone his emotions are made of. Was he really trying to loosen up? He suddenly felt like a bad person and spent the rest of the afternoon silently following them, catching glares from all three saiyans. Goten was noticeable pissed about their earlier conversation and Trunks seemed to pick up on Vegeta's aggravation with Goku. **

**They returned to capsule corp. at dusk and found Reilyn meditating on the grass. Vegeta approached her quietly and bumped her head. She moved forward then opened one eye and smiled up at him. **

"**Sit. Doing this would be good for you." She said then closed her eyes, folded her hands and went back to total calm. The prince looked down at her, blinked, then strolled into the house. Trunks had already disappeared into the giant building, Goten on tow carrying many bags and boxes. **

**Goku smiled at his niece as he passed her. She was very in tune with nature and he loved that about her. He knew it was because of her magic but it made him feel close to her. Then the one thought that made him realize he was so happy about her being there passed through his head. Reilyn was here to help, unconditionally for no reason; she was pure. Just like him. **

**TBC**

**Ranni- I'm a horrible person.**

**Goku: *pats her back* no your not.**

**Vegeta- Oh yes she is. *is finally normal but disappears when Ranni glares and reaches for the keyboard.***

**Ranni- Cheeky monkey.**

**A/N: Ok, so I just moved and I know I said it was going to be up Friday. I lie, I sorry. But works been like woah crazy busy and I'm still trying to settle my shit. Plus I'm using my brothers computer, so it's not exactly accessible at all times. But it's cool. It might take me longer to post the next chapter. HOWEVER I'm not lagging on my word counts, their still decent sized chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own shite. Or nutella or um….shoot there's somethin else I don't own…..um….I'll get back to you.

There Will Be More

Pairing: Goku/Vegeta

A/N: I'm working on some one shots. Maybe long ones maybe not. I'm not sure when. Also, I know I have two notes, sometimes I take a week to write a chapter and forget about the first note, my bad.

Chapter 5

The next few weeks were absolutely hilarious if you weren't caught in the cross fire. Those two bless by the graces of god were Reilyn and Bulma, they watched helplessly as Goku and Goten were washed, rinsed and hung out to dry on a daily basis. The mornings started out quiet and pleasant. Everyone would awake up, Reilyn being the first to greet when they walked into the kitchen and Bulma being last. The expectant 'mothers' would stuff their faces while the fathers slept, eyes open, sitting at the table. They would eat after their mates, then spend the day like lap dogs. Vegeta's morning sickness had kicked in but it occurred in the afternoon. So around noon the prince would fly from the couch to the nearest toilet and let his stomach loose. Goku would sullenly follow him slowly and rubbed his back or give him water. Trunks' sickness was dieing off but every so often Goten would wake up late at night to the sounds of his lovers head kissing porcelain. The nights were loud, and dinner was one giant argument between the half-breeds. Trunks would scream and yell at Goten for whatever he thought was a good enough reason and his lover would yell right back. It didn't help when the youngest saiyan sneered at his hormonal lover and called him 'a crazy, bitch'. Goku would try to break it up or quiet them down and Trunks would start on him about Goten. The tall saiyan sat helplessly and listened to the half-breed tell him how worthless and unsupportive his son was. Vegeta never once spoke just stared at his son until he silenced and left the room. Reilyn wondered if maybe the half-breeds were too young to have this kind of responsible. She could tell their fathers felt the same, they didn't fight like their sons mostly bickered. But Trunks and Goten were in full out war with each other. Only at night, the mornings they talked, laughed, and socialized politely with one another.

This particular day was check up day and that meant arguing with both Vegeta and Trunks just to cooperate so they could draw blood and make sure the babies were ok. Their mates were no help, seeking any moment away to snag some sleep. After breakfast Bulma took Trunks to one lab room and Reilyn walked Vegeta to another.

"I'm worried mom." Trunks said softly not looking as she gentle inserted a needle into his vein to get some blood. She ran her hand through his hair and smiled.

"It's tough honey, I know. But you'll get through this, Goten's trying so hard." Bulma placed a bandage over his arm then turned around and grabbed a tube of gel. "Lift your shirt, and lets see if he's smiling."

Trunks did as he was told and shivered when she rubbed the gel on his tummy, then she laid the cold scanner type thing on the top of his abdomen. Bulma moved the device around then turned to the computer screen.

"There he is. He looks fine. I'm glad your taking so much care of yourself." She smiled back at her son but raised an eyebrow when she saw his face. He wasn't looking at the screen, and his face seemed emotionless. "Trunks? Are you ok?"

The half-breed snapped out of his dazed state and smiled faintly. "I'm fine. Is that him? His so big!" Trunks looked down at his stomach excitedly and ran his hand over it. "I'm not showing yet?" his voice sound small and face pouted.

Bulma laughed. "You won't not for a little longer. Be happy about that."

Meanwhile Reilyn had just finished giving Vegeta the same test but she had a few of her own. The first was a series of tarot like life readings. She laid a set of cards in front of the prince and he glared at her. He knew he had agreed to her version of examining him but this was just plain stupid.

"Pick six cards." Reilly asked pointing to the deck spread out on the table in front of him. He snorted again and stared at her. "Come on! Just put up with me ok?" she gave him a soft look. Reluctantly he randomly picked six cards and set them down. "Ok flip them over one at a time. And don't fix them if their upside down." Reilyn watched closely as he flipped the cards over. The first one was a woman with wings, her arms open and out-stretched. The second was upside down but it had a man on it. This man had red skin and was engulfed in flames reaching up toward a sun. The third card was blank and fourth had only a moon with three stars circling it. Vegeta paused before flipping the last two.

"What do these mean?" he asked pointing that the four face up cards.

"I haven't the slightest idea until you flip the rest!" Reilyn mumbled shaking her head. He was so impatient! This would take longer than she expected which meant he would grow more agitated. The prince huffed then flipped the last cards. The fifth was black with a red circle with a gold star that multiplied inside it self. The sixth made Reilyn's skin pale, she stared at the card then threw Vegeta many glances. It was pale blue at the top then turned a deep red that seemed to drip off the page. In the center of the card was small eight that sank into the red on the bottom.

Vegeta watched how his nieces face faulted at the last stupid card he flipped. He referred to her as his niece too considering the relationship he had with Goku. "So, what's this mean?"

Reilyn took a minute then looked up. "Well…Um. Maybe I should go get Goku." She started to stand, glancing around nervously. The princes hand made a loud boom when it hit the table and her eyes snapped to meet his.

"Why? What's wrong?" Vegeta asked leaning across the table. He didn't like the look of panic in her eyes, it was clouded but he could still see the faint line of sadness.

Meanwhile, Goten and Goku laid together on the couch facing opposite directions. They lay in silence but the air was tense and the youngest saiyan doubted his father could rest. He was fed up, he was exhausted and he was pissed. About everything that had happened, Goten felt trapped in a fire circle. He'd been trying so hard but the more he tried to please the louder Trunks would yell. He didn't run to his lovers side during his morning sickness. The first three times he'd been punched in the face and told "don't fucking touch me! This is your fault". So Goten figured it best not to bother his mate when he was sick but that always came back to haunt him. No matter what he did, it was wrong, he was wrong. As far as his lover was concerned at the moment, Goten could die he wouldn't care.

"Goku?"

The tall saiyan sat up with a quick twist. His son had never used his name like at, he had always been dad. He was suddenly worried that he had somehow angered his youngest son. With all the emotion and hormones taking control of the house, Goku couldn't remember who was mad or happy. Aside from Reilyn, she was always happy for some odd reason, he assumed it was the irony of the current Saiyan Situation.

"If your mad at me too just please get over it. You're my son! I don't want to fight with you too! Vegeta's only getting worse and Trunks is already horrible!" He moaned rubbing his temples.

Goten shrugged. "I'm not mad at you, I'm tired of Trunks! He's not making it easy on me. I'm not saying he should but god-damn dad." he sighed loudly and shifted his weight to sit up. "I'm going to flip out." he couldn't say more because Reilyn came running into the room and dived behind her uncle on the couch. The tall saiyan jumped at the quick action but found himself sitting again when Reilyn grabbed his shirt. She had yanked him back onto the couch.

"He's trying to kill me! And he's keeps telling me I'm stupid! Eek!" She hissed in Goku's face before ducking behind his back. Goku whirled around to see his mate, beet red, flames shooting from his ears. Vegeta stalked toward him and the tall saiyan swallowed hard.

"Where is that witch? I going to kil-" Then the prince paled to the color of fine paper and fled the room, groping at his mouth. Reilyn sprung up from behind Goku, using his shoulders to rocket her into the air. She flipped and landed on her feet.

"Go Babies! Make mommy sick so he doesn't beat me up!" Then she was gone to find a hiding place until the prince calmed down. Goku stood, his head fuzzy because of everything that had just occurred. He smiled down at Goten, who looked completely ignored and utterly pissed about it. He leaned down to his son and smiled. Raising a hand to his mouth, he shifted his eyes around the room looking for eavesdroppers.

"Let's sneak out tonight and go spar? You can talk my face off there?" Goku suggested looking scandalous. "Vegeta won't notice, he sleeps like a rock. It'll be fine! As long as we don't use any ki we're clear!" Then he too disappeared out of the room, after Vegeta. Goten smiled slightly, at least his dad cared enough to sneak out, which his father was never a rule breaker. Then again what rule were they breaking? His father was almost 50 and he too was old enough to do whatever they wanted. To keep what harmony was left he should stay, but he needed to get away, even for a few hours. It was kind of back-handed and he felt like everything Trunks was saying was true. He knew it wasn't, he loved his child. It was his mate he was reconsidering.

At dinner everything was peaceful, and Bulma was hopefully of making it through one dinner without getting a headache. However, Trunks was stirred up by a simple conversation. The food was almost gone, the two pure saiyan leaning against each other, Goku's tail wrapped loosely around Vegeta's full belly. Trunks was sitting back in his chair talking with his mother about some new project she was working on. While Reilyn looked through a old book she had brought that was proving itself suddenly useful.

Goten smiled at his mate. He was finishing off the leftover food, nibbling while he listened to their conversation. Once they finished he turned to Trunks. "How was your check up today, baby? How's my son doing?" Then he bit into his chicken leg. The light haired half-breed glared at him.

"You Can't take one moment away from eating to have a talk about your son? You don't really care at all do you? IT'S ALL AN ACT!" Trunks began screaming. He stood from the table, dramatically and stomped to the stairs. "I hate you because YOU HATE ME!"

"Trunks! No! I Love you! What's wrong with you?" Goten asked following him. There was a sharp intake of air by everyone in the room. Trunks started to cry, slapped his mate and left. Goten watched him go then sighed.

"I don't know what to do!" He pulled at his hair, frustration taking slow control of him. Reilyn reached out to him and pulled them into a tight hug. She rubbed his back while Bulma patted his head. He latched into her tightly, burying his face it her hair. Softly she whispered to him.

"It's not your fault."

Less than ten minutes later Goku and Goten waved good-bye and disappeared into the night to spar. Reilyn figured that was a cover to get away but she knew the youngest saiyan needed it. She gave the prince next to her a side glance, watching him relax in the night air. Goku hadn't mentioned talking with him about what they discussed the day of the shopping trip. Maybe he forgot? He probably did, Vegeta didn't come screaming for her. Since that afternoon she been waiting for the prince to pop from around the corner and kill her. It wasn't her place to tell anyone anything! She grew up knowing not to express her empathy powers or to meddle in others affairs. Plus, with today's earlier card reading incident Vegeta was already angry with her. A light punch to her arm pushed her back and she blinked stupidly.

"I'm going to check on Trunks. He's being extremely annoying and upsetting my mate." Vegeta snarled turning on his heel. "Don't think I forgot about earlier."

"Goku hasn't seemed bother by it." She thought back on the dinners lately and searched her emotions. He'd been nervous but Reilyn wouldn't go as far as upset. She completely ignored his last statement. "And it might not be Trunks, it could be the power within the baby. It might be too much for him."

Vegeta stopped and looked back at her. "Trunks is acting like Goku's harpy ex-wife, he sees it and so do I. She treated him like that and he can't stand to see Goten go through the same. He wants some one to care for his son not belittle him. Plus, whatever reason my son has for acting like an ass is not good enough." And with that he left to go confront Trunks. Reilyn looked toward the sky and sighed.

There was a tight knock at the door and Trunks sighed, and opened it slowly. Vegeta glared at him through the crack and tried to push his way into the room but his son kept his ground.

"Let me in boy. We need to talk." The older saiyan said sternly. The half-breed turned his nose into the air, a trait from his father, and snorted.

"I don't need to talk to you." Trunks hissed, his eyes flashing teal. His energy spiked wildly but for only a second before he calmed down. Vegeta was taken back but didn't appear that way, instead he used this instant to push pass his son and into the room. His son wavered a bit before leaning against the door to steady himself.

"Dad? I'm dizzy." Trunks whispered weakly before falling to his knees then Vegeta caught him. The older man managed to get his son down the stairs but Bulma almost caused them to fall when she came flying out of the kitchen. She smiled at her husband before noticing the limp body slumped against him.

"Oh my god! What's wrong? Is he ok?" Bulma asked ushering Vegeta after her to one of the empty lab rooms. "REILYN! REI!!" She screamed as they entered the room, she scanned the halls before yelling again. With a loud crack Reilyn appeared in front of the genius, covered in dirt, and bruised. Bulma assumed she to had snuck off to train as well, the witch had become fascinated with Saiyan training. Reilyn's filthy face turned confused as she felt the panic and hysteria in front of her.

"What's up?" She asked making her way quickly into the room, Bulma following closely behind. She saw Trunks laying on the table and Vegeta was holding his shoulder. Panic filled her body but she knew it wasn't hers, Bulma rushed around them checking the young man's vitals.

"I don't know! Trunks is unconscious." Bulma explained as she removed a light from his eyes. "He's not reacting very well."

"I don't know what happened! I went to talk to him. And when he opened the door his energy spiked then he passed out." Vegeta told his niece. Reilyn stared at the prince confused. Trunks' energy was familiar to her so she would have noticed a sudden change.

"Spiked? For how long? How much energy was exerted when it happened?" Reilyn felt his arm then stomach, she picked up his hand and stared into his palm.

"Uh." Vegeta was dumbfounded. Could she not feel it? Goten must not have, he would have been there by now. So why would… "Only a second and he ascended to super saiyan. It was more of a flick really."

Reilyn stood over the half-breed and move her hands above his body, she was chanting something in her natural language and Trunks' body faintly glowed. His body rose from the table, for only a minute before her magic laid him back down. But during this moment, a green dragon twirled it's way around Trunks then was absorbed into Reilyn. Her voice faded with the dragon's tail and she leaned over the body in front of her.

"His child is too strong. It's too much for his partly human body to take, if he lives through the next couple of months, he might not make it through labor." Reilyn whispered not looking at anyone. She heard Vegeta pick up the nearest computer and throw it through a wall. Then his hands were around her throat, his thumbs digging into her windpipe. Bulma screamed for him to stop but he couldn't hear her over his own.

"NO! I refuse to believe that he will die! You've done nothing but lie today! You tell me my children will die! Trunks' child will live but he will die?! ARE YOU MAD?! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT FITHY LYING BITCH!" Vegeta dragged Reilyn from the room, she struggled to keep her footing and breathe as he pulled at her throat. When he got to the nearest window he flung her through it. Reilyn crashed through the glass, ribs making full contact with the metal divider. She screamed in pain as she rolled against hard ground. Vegeta glared, watching her pick herself up from the ground and spit blood. "Stay away right now." And he left, walked back down the hall to his son.

Reilyn glared after him, she'd never thought he'd do this. Her ribs were broken (at least 4 of them), she had little cuts covering her arms, legs, and face and she could feel the bruise around her neck. This was bad, Vegeta was stubborn, and Goku wouldn't help the situation if Reilyn went to him. She oblivious couldn't go back inside, which meant she had no where to go and with broken ribs she really needed to lay down. That's when she remembered the bench next to that giant tree and slowly moaned her way there. Once Reilyn settled on the uncomfortable wood she used what magic she could to heal herself. The cuts vanished and the bruise with it, but her bones need potions and those were inside. Vegeta had said 'right now' which implied later she could go to her room and fix her body. She'd have to deal with it tonight, and she tried to sleep, knew it was useless but tried anyway.

TBC

Ranni- Rawh! This chapter pissed me off. Should piss you off too! So many cliffhangers, good lord.

Goku- Whoa what happened? Everything went to hell.

Vegeta- No. It was already hell.

Goku- *snuggles Vegeta*

A/N: So, my bosses are on vacation, works been crazy busy and I've been there like 13 hours a day. I'm tried, I'm sorry. My numbers are good, which makes me smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. There! Is that what you wanted to hear? Couldn't let me have a moment, could you?

There Will Be More

Pairing: Goku/Vegeta and Goten/Trunks, guess I should say that too.

Chapter 6

It was barely dawn when she opened her eyes to the pale blue-gray sky. Pain shot through her back and torso as she sat up, Reilyn knew it was bad to sleep on the bench but the ground was wet. Two choices, freeze or suffer and she had choose the latter. Struggling to her feet then hissing in agony as the weight of her body put stress on her ribs, she slowly made her way to the house. The glass door squeaked as it opened and closed but she managed to keep her groans down as she climbed the stairs.

"This sucks." She whispered leaning against the wall on the landing. Breathing deeply she prepared herself for the next set. Reilyn concentrated on her feet touching the steps because the shots of pain sent a wave of dizziness straight to her head.

"What happened to you?" A deep sneer vibrated through the hall.

Startled, Reilyn tripped forward and screamed as she fell. Her knees caught most of her weight but the shock didn't register through the pain of bending her body. Staring up, Blue eyes glared back and mocked her.

"Good Morning Trunks. I see your feeling better." Reilyn hissed as politely as she could. Picking herself back up, she crawled toward the Half breed.

"Not really. I'm suppose to be bed-ridden till they figure out what's wrong but I had to piss." he answered watching how unsuccessfully she hid her pain. Trunks smirked. "Whose weak now?" He hissed at her as she passed him.

"Well," Reilyn smiled sourly at him. Vegeta must not have told him what she said, or what happened after. "When you're done with this whole baby thing, let's have Vegeta break four of your ribs and see how you do walking up stairs." She stated and continued to her room.

Trunks watched her disappear to the floor above his before going back to his own domain. He crashed on the bed and sighed heavily, his body felt worn and haggard. Weak is how he truly felt, the energy coming from his belly drastically out-weighted his own. Sometime late last night he had woken up in the medical wing, his father worried and angry. Vegeta told him that he was sick and until they figured out what to do he was to remain resting. Which was lame, the half-breed was bored and with his mate gone he had no one to talk too. As Trunks laid on the bed his thoughts wondered to what Reilyn had said. The prince hadn't mentioned beating Reilyn to a pulp, and never thought it would have happened. Everyone liked the witch, she was smart, happy and helpful. However Trunks couldn't shake the feeling he got when he looked at her. There seemed to be this dark air around her, she covered it with her pleasant disposition but it lingered like a bad smell. His father breaking her bones seemed implausible, on second thought it was Vegeta. His thoughts jumped to his mate. Where was the young saiyan? He was told that him and Goku had gone sparring but he hadn't returned yet. Vegeta had mentioned his energy spiking wildly last night but was faint. Goten must not have felt it or maybe he choose not too. Trunks wouldn't blame him with the way he had been treating his mate. He knew it was wrong and he felt terrible about it but something inside him snapped when he saw the young man. He couldn't place why, he loved Goten.

The half-breed was so pre-occupied with his thoughts, he didn't hear Goten open the door and couldn't sense him even though he was so close. Only after the bed shifted because of his mates extra weight did Trunks looked into the worried dark chocolate eyes that stared at him.

"Baby you ok? I had no idea what happened. I didn't sense anything. I'm so sorry! I love you and our baby. Please." Goten pleaded with him. Blue eyes softened and Trunks pulled his mate to him. "I caught Bulma in the kitchen and she told me everything!"

"No, I'm sorry. I've so mean. I think it's the baby. He's taking my power." the purple-haired man hugged Goten tight.

"What?" his mate replied bewildered.

"I've been weak and moody. I didn't even sense you, and last night when my ki rose you didn't notice me. Father said he could barely feel it after I fainted." Trunks sighed, nervousness dripping from his voice. "I think something is seriously wrong."

When Goku opened the door to Vegeta's room he found the prince wide awake staring out the window. As the tall saiyan moved closer he could hear soft sobs and faint sniffs. Was his mate crying? Why? He reached out and wrapped his arms around his princes' neck. The tortured soul he cradled turned and gave him the most pathetic look. Goku was taken back by his puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"What Happened?" he asked as his nuzzled the smaller man's neck. He gave a soft kiss to the light scar on his shoulder and felt the his body shiver.

"Everything going so wrong. Trunks is dying, and I have no idea if I can trust Reilyn. She seems so against me now!" Vegeta cried. "And to make matters worse I've been crying like a bitch since I-" he stopped. His eyes went wide and he refused to meet Goku's face.

"Since?" the tall saiyan raised an eyebrow.

"…I threw her through the window." He whispered and felt Goku tense up. "I only did it because I was so angry with her. You don't know what she told me! She did one of those stupid card readings gypsies do."

'_I think I should get Goku.' Reilyn stood. _

'_No tell me now.' Vegeta insisted. Reilyn sat back down and sighed heavily. _

'_It isn't good news I'm afraid. And this is not the future, you can change this out-come. Most of it at least.' _

'_Get on with it!'_

'_I'll explain each card. This first one, the woman with open arms means that you are blessed. The heavens above smile at you. But this second card is a contradiction. Yes the heavens smile but the hells are furious. A man long dead because of sin is reaching for heaven but it's upside down. Which means he will not succeed in doing so, he will never be truly happy. The third one,' Reilyn paused to breathe. 'is a mistake. Something that can not be changed. The moon on the fourth represents the world you live in and it's new additions.' She stopped to smile but it faded quickly. 'The last two are tragic. The multiplied star implies many deaths when surrounded by a red circle. And the sixth implies young death. The eight signifies a child and the difference in color is due to their fall from grace.'_

'_What do these mean? I'm a bit confused.' Vegeta asked shrugging at her tormented look. _

'_Everything will be ok, but you won't be happy about the outcome because it's something yourself could have stopped. Due to this something will happen that can not be reversed and it has something to do with your children. Probably the death of a child.' _

"That's what she said to me! And then she told me Trunks was too weak to carry his baby and he might die in labor!" Vegeta whimpered and hugged Goku's waist while the tall saiyan played with his hair. "I didn't want anyone to die. Especially our children."

"She said you could change that prediction. So think. What could go wrong?" Goku said trying to make his mate feel better. He had no idea that Reilyn had said those things and thought back to yesterday afternoon when she had hidden behind him. She was running from the prince because of this. He prayed she wasn't trying to scare them, and hoped he hadn't made a mistake by letting her into their lives. From last night to this morning it seemed he had missed a lot and regretted leaving at all but his son needed him. Right now, his son was torn and it appeared that everything was falling apart. He was pulled from his thoughts by a moan then a rough cough.

"Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked but his voice was strained. Goku looked down and saw a small trail of blood making it's way from the prince's mouth to his chin. "I don't feel good…" Suddenly he vomited and to Goku's horror bright crimson spattered against the window sill and wall. His prince gurgled a moan but vomited again with more vigor.

"VEGETA!" Goku yelled, picking up his prince and dashing from the room. As he rushed down the hall the body in his arms convulsed and trashed. He screamed for Bulma as he ran down the stairs, the genius poking her out of her office. She removed the glasses from her nose and panicked when she saw the state of her husband.

"Why is this happening? He wasn't sick last night!" She hollered dragging Goku across the hall to a lab. Once she managed to stabilize the prince, Bulma started her testing. Goku sat by his mate, holding his hand and watching him get worse and worse. He had stopped puking blood but he was pale, running an extremely high fever, and was having small seizure like attacks. It was hours before Vegeta regained conscious and by then his condition was failing.

Reilyn stretched her arms as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. After struggling through potion making she had healed her bones and wounds then promptly feel asleep for a nap. Now, she was showered and hungry but on her way pass the labs she saw through the windows. Vegeta was laying on a bed, Goku at his side. Backing up, she opened the door and walked in.

"Is everything ok?" Before she could finish her sentence the emotion in the room filled her soul. Goku was distressed, Vegeta was weak almost dead and Bulma was worried.

"'Geta he's dieing. We don't know why." Goku whispered, refusing to look at her. He should be glad he didn't because she snorted and glared at the prince. Vegeta weakly stared back if only for a second. Her all knowing gaze made him nervous and he looked away.

"He knows why. He's not stupid, just dumb. When pride is the only thing you have left beside love, is it worth dying?" Reilyn asked coldly and left. The tall saiyan stood to follow her, angry with her words and the tone of voice she had taken. She hadn't clarified who she was talking to but the straggled sob escaping his mate lips, told him it was his prince. Goku looked at the door as it slammed close then slowly turned his head to see his mates face. His eyes were down cast and held tears back. Vegeta wouldn't look at Goku, he stared down at his hands, trying to hold back his cries.

"What did she mean?" he asked making Vegeta look him in the eyes. The prince bit his lip but it was useless the tears poured down his cheeks.

"We're not fully mated. I haven't accepted you. I-I…Royal pride tells me not too. I'll never beat you, I know that, I just can't let my traditions die." he cried, trying to push the man away from him. Even though his mind said push his body couldn't lift his arms.

"Vegeta, you don't have too die with them! We can still keep most of them but please I can't live without you! If you die, won't I?!" Goku pleaded with him, his grabbed his mate and pulled them together in a desperate hug. "You love me don't you?"

"Yes…"

"Then I'll do anything." he tried again. "Just don't die on me!"

Vegeta cried onto Goku's shoulder, his body wracked with sobs. He did love the other Saiyan. The only pure Saiyan, why couldn't he let his royalty go? There was no race, but maybe he could pass his knowledge to his children, Trunks knew everything his father did about them. He made sure it was written into the boy's memory, he could do the same with his expecting children. Their traditions could live on, he could let this one go. Just this one, after all with so few left could he really call them subjects? They were his people, his blood, and his family. They would always be.

"Kakarrot," Vegeta said softly pulling away from the taller man. He gave a side glance to his wife staring that them in confusion. "Can you help me to my room?"

Goku nodded, carefully picked his prince up and gently took him to their room. Vegeta coughed the entire way up and any movement to his chest made it worse. Once inside the door, using his foot he closed it then laid the smaller man on the sheets.

"Kakarrot? I ask a favor." Vegeta whispered. His hand was clutched in Goku's white shirt and a blush crawled across his cheek.

"Anything." He replied, a trademark goofy smile covering his face. His mate glared, he hated that smile. It was fake, something expected of the earth raised saiyan but it had been a long time since he was that happy. Until now.

Vegeta weakly pulled the saiyan to him, Goku laying over his body, but he supported his weight with his arms. The prince leaned in his hot breath against his mates ear. "Give me pleasure." he purred.

The young saiyan gapped. "But 'Geta! Your so sick, I don't think…" he tried to reason however he was cut off.

"That's it you don't think. Just," the small man licked his earlobe. "…listen to me."

Goku moaned in pleasure and that's all he needed. He leaned down tasting his mates mouth, his tongue exploring the other man mouth. While he engaged Vegeta's mouth, his hands worked their way under his mates clothes. Teasing nipples, and massaging muscles. Goku moved lower breathing over his princes crotch causing a slow moan.

Quickly he freed his mates erection and slowly licked around the head and down. The prince grabbed at sheets but his weak state only let him claw at them. With a loud gasp, Goku took him completely into his mouth and Vegeta moaned when one hand reached up to insert two fingers into his mouth. Knowing his silent instructions, he began to lick the digits enticing a throaty moan from his busy mate. Those delicious fingers disappeared but reappeared lower teasing his entrance. The prince wanted to protest but one of those slick fingers brushed his spot and he quivered in pleasure. Goku never once stopped his oral assault on Vegeta's body and he sucked while he touched that sweet spot that made his mate moan. This was about him, not Goku. The tall saiyan ignored his raging hard-on, pleasure Vegeta was the only thing on his mind. He felt his prince tense and right as the man came, he grabbed Goku's hand and bit down on the outside of his wrist. With a loud crack his wrist snapped from the pressure Vegeta was using. Goku concentrated on swallowing his mate cum and licking him clean rather than the pain shooting through his arm and hand. Vegeta moaned as he sucked on the wound he'd made. Warmth filled his body and he felt better, weak but no longer sick. Goku watched as the prince fell asleep, covering him with their blanket he sat and watched him snore. His hand hurt like hell but he was worried about Vegeta. Something was different. Something good but not good at the same time.

The witch was pissed, and rightfully so but she felt correct. That made her feel guilty which made her even angrier. The kitchen door opening abruptly stopped her thoughts and she whirled around to see Bulma, looking completely exhausted. The old human sat down next to Reilyn and sighed heavily.

"I just great but terrible news. Bra's coming home in three days and this house is a disaster in more ways than one! I can't let my daughter come back to chaos. Vegeta and Trunks are super sick and I don't know why!" Bulma raked her fingers through her light blue hair.

Reilyn snorted then rolled her eyes. "He knows why! I told him but he said I was stupid! He's just too damn proud to completely mate with Goku!" she stated anger flowing in her voice. Bulma stared wide eyed at her guest. She should have known better, of course it was something that would only happen to a saiyan. And she knew what little her husband had told her.

"What will happen?" Bulma asked quietly.

Reilyn sighed. She looked at the other woman with sadness covering her eyes. However, Bulma was taken back by the stern expression on the witch's face. "He will miscarry and the babies will die. Even if they finish mating he's probably already done damage to one or all of the babies." She said softly. Bulma's eyes filled with tears and Reilyn wrapped her arm around the old human. "Want some tea? I was about to make a batch."

"Tea? I think we heard some one say something about tea." The door to the kitchen opened and Goten walked in wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Following behind him was a sleepy Trunks who smiled at the women as he sat down at the table. Reilyn smiled back despite the weird feeling she was getting from the half-breed.

"Would you two like some? I can make enough for everyone." Reilyn offered and giggled when the half-breeds nodded vigorously. She stood moving away from the counter. "I'll be back shortly." With a loud crack she disappeared and a moment later with a second crack she was back. Jars of herbs and vials of liquids filled her arms and she struggled with a large cast iron pot. "Help!" she exclaimed.

Goten hopped from the table and began to grabbed as many jars as he could then setting them on the counter. He watched as Reilyn immediately went to the stove, set the pot on the burner, and turned the heat on high. The half-breed sat on top of the counter and a thought struck him. He couldn't help himself as his blurted his question.

"Couz, what's with the cracking thing? Is it like Instant Transmission? I thought you didn't like that." He asked.

Reilyn smiled. "Well, Goku's technique moves the user around time dimensional space. Cracking, as it's conveniently called, moves that same space around the user." She explained as she combined some herbs in a bowl and crushed them with a spoon. "I don't really like either to be honest, I only use cracking for short distances. It gives me a head rush."

"Oh that's cool." Goten replied. He yelped when Bulma slapped his butt off the cooking surface and everyone laughed. Rubbing his bum, another questioned popped into his head. "How's Vegeta? I haven't seen him all day."

"Yeah, where's daddy?" Trunks chimed in, his sensitive nose picking up the smell of Reilyn's spices. They made his head swirl. He'd become increasingly fond of his father but chalked it up to his current state.

The two women stiffened having forgotten to tell the half-breeds about the days earlier events. Bulma turned to stare at Reilyn but the sight of the witch's back told her she was alone in discussing it. The genius looked back at her son, her facial expression fading to sadness.

"He's really sick, like you, but in a different way." She said slowly. Trunks' eyes widened and he quickly stood from the table and dashed up the stairs. Goten sighed, but didn't follow his mate.

"Are the babies ok?" he asked, worry covering his face. He turned to look at Reilyn, who was totally concentrated on her tea/potion and Bulma just looked away. She couldn't let him see her tear stained face.

Trunks tore through his fathers bedroom door to see Goku sitting on the bed staring into space. Vegeta was fast sleep next to him, and as the young saiyan made his way to the other men, Goku turned his eyes to watch.

"Trunks? He's ok, I think. But something's different." The tall saiyan said his arms resting between his legs.

The half-breed reached out and touched his fathers hand, when he did he felt three energy signals, but one was extremely weak. Vegeta was weak too, but his own energy was quickly returning. Trunks turned to look at Goku, that's when his noticed the blood covering his right wrist.

"Goku! Are you ok?" Trunks whispered.

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. Aren't you suppose to be resting?" He reached out and took a hold of the boy's hand.

"I was, but Mom told me what happened to dad. I don't think you're ok! Your bleeding!" Trunks raised Goku's wrist to his eyes and the tall man shrugged it off.

"Vegeta bit me." Then the most delicious smell entered the room. That pulled at his nose and even made the prince stir from quiet slumber. Vegeta sat up and gave his mate a confused look. "Is that Reilyn's tea?"

"Yeah, she's making-" And with a whiz Goku was gone. Vegeta stared at his son. Trunks sat down on the bed and gave his father his own look of worry. That's when the prince's eyes grew big and he rested a hand on his stomach. His eyes watered, but he wouldn't cry, he's child wasn't dead just hurt. And it was his fault, he'd hurt his own child because of selfish pride. Arms wrapped around his shoulders and he knew it was his son. What did Goku think? He has to know, feel the weak energy inside his mate. Would he hate him for hurting their child?

"It's alright dad. He's still there." Trunks whispered. After a few minutes, he helped Vegeta out of bed and down the stairs to the kitchen.

TBC

Ranni- Welcome to Ranni's Rant Time!

Vegeta- I don't have time for your stupidity!

Ranni- *shoves Vegeta away* Any who, what's up with writers putting more of a warning on their summaries than a description of the story? AND what's up with the letters and slashes warnings? I feel like I need a icon glossary or something just so I can understand what the stories content is! Make it simple! What the fuck is HJ? AR? D/s? What's with the last one? Dominating sadism? I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT! YAOI HARD LEMON BOUT COVERS THE TOPIC! And do we need to know that a yaoi story is going to have anal in it? Isn't that already implied? Stupid. Really I mean, I'm looking for a good story to read but all the warnings confuse me and I end up with a headache! I'm sorry I have had enough! *stomps away cussing*

Goku- *pops his head out* She's been drinking, sorry. *waves bye* See you in Chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't DBZ.**

**Pairing: Goku/Vegeta and Goten/Trunks**

**A/N: I meant to mention this last chapter but I didn't kill the babies. Are you happy? I was going to kill one of the Trips, but I decided the third Trip was to be the best! MWHAHA!**

**There Will Be More**

**Chapter 7**

**Over the next 72 hours Bulma scurried around the house cleaning, fixing, and preparing for her daughters arrival. The house was spotless, kitchen stocked, and visually life was in order. However, upstairs it was depressing. Vegeta had hidden himself away, without Goku, Trunks being the only one allowed in but not for long considering his own orders. The prince was crushed, he blamed himself for essential neutering his child's power and potential. His mate had reassured him that everything would be ok, they would love him all the same. But he knew that was a lie, his child would resent him for his cowardice. Bulma had struggled to get the prince to let her examine him and after hours of debating it with him, she gave up. Reilyn succeeded, but Vegeta only let her test his energy and the babies. He had been so nervous about Reilyn touching him, that Trunks let her test him first, just to make a point. **

**The old genius had given strict orders to everyone that if they saw Trunks and he wasn't laying on a bed, he was to be immediately locked in his room. No visitors, not even Goten. No one actually had the heart to lock him away but they would help him to bed and explain the bad-side to exerting himself. The half-breed's health was slowly declining while his stomach extended. The baby was taking more energy than it's 'mother' had to give, but he was strong. Trunks was able to walk around but Reilyn had suggested he go with it. Conserve his energy for when the baby will need it most. He still didn't like witch or trust her, but she knew what she was doing. **

**By the third day, a few hours before Bra was showing up, Reilyn managed to get Vegeta to crawl from his hole. Now the prince sat huddled in an armchair in the living room staring at the T.V. Trunks had been helped from his room to the couch but other than his rest arrangement the half-breed was in good spirits. Bulma had recruited Goku and Goten to go pick up the youngest Brief while Reilyn kept an eye on the 'mothers' for their mates. **

**Reilyn looked up from her book to give each saiyan a long look. Poor Trunks looked like hell; his face was pale, circles surrounding his dark eyes, but the widest grin on his face. The half-breed laughed at the yellow sponge on the TV and the witch smiled. He was happy, utterly, happy and it spread like a virus. Everyone could smile back once they looked at his shining, glowing face. Reilyn shifted her gazed to Vegeta and her own smile faded. He was immune to his son's cheerfulness. The prince was covered in a curtain of depressing air, and she made a disgusted face. The conflicting emotions in he room made her nauseas. Vegeta was still playing the blame game and even though all his children were alive he couldn't get past his mistake. Regardless of how big it was, Reilyn's guess of death hadn't occurred so everything was ok. She didn't know what he was going through but she understood it, felt it and knew this was tragic for him. Once again her thoughts were bought back to that day of shopping they did and she still wondered if the prince had told Goku yet. **

"**Daddy! DADDY!" a squeaking voice invaded the house and the prince, startled, quickly sat up. He stood, brushed himself off and composed his face. Not a moment later did a small girl come barreling into the room. She looked exactly like Bulma only seven years old and she headed straight to her father. Bra jumped into the air and Vegeta caught her, not to easily, hugging her close. **

"**I missed you daddy!" she smiled kissing his cheek. She gave him a funny look then cocked her head to the side. "Are you ok? Daddy?" **

**Vegeta smiled at his daughter, just like her mother, smart as hell. "Daddy's a little sick. Bra you can't be rough with him anymore." Bulma cut in pulling her look-a-like off the prince. He sat back down, his energy was still weak and he was finding it harder to recover because of his emotions. He had to look past that, his child, Goku's child was still alive. He just had to convince himself of that.**

"**But why? My daddy's the strongest in the world!" the little girl exclaimed. Goku laughed as he picked up the child and set her on his shoulders. All the adults in the room shared a look and Bulma smiled up at her daughter. **

"**Daddy's just sick right now." she said softly.**

**Bra nodded. "Ok! But when he's better I'm gonna beat him up like I use too!" she cheered and jumped from her perch on Goku's shoulder. She landed softly on the ground in front of Reilyn. Curiosity beaming in the young girls eyes as she stared at the witch. Reilyn stared back, smiling. "Who are you?"**

"**I'm Goku's niece. I heard so much about you." Reilyn stated reaching her hand out to the girl. Bra gave her a high five and grinned. **

"**That's cool! Guess where I've been? With my grandma and grandpa! They live by the ocean!" Bra crawled up on to the couch, sitting next to Reilyn. "I've been gone a long time. I spend every summer with them!" She began to tell the witch about her vacation while her parents snuck from the room.**

"**What am I going to do?" Vegeta asked, pulling at his hair. He watched his daughter talk animatedly with his niece from the doorway. "I can't tell my daughter I'm pregnant!" **

"**Honey, it'll be ok. We have to tell her something, you're going to start showing soon." Bulma explained, touching his arm lightly. "She won't freak, tell her it's something special boy saiyan's can do."**

"**It is!"**

"**Then explain that to her. She'll understand, she's smart like me." His wife smiled brightly at him and he sighed back. Vegeta walked back into the living room as he heard the end of Bra's story.**

"**It was super fun! And look! I got a tan." Bra said pulling the back of shorts down an inch to show the color difference. Reilyn laughed at the adorable child. **

"**Hey, ladies don't show strangers their butts." Vegeta said taking his daughter by the hand. "Come talk to Dad for a second." The happy smile on the girls face changed, as she followed her dad from the room. They walked into the kitchen and Vegeta picked her up then sat her on the counter. "Daddy's got some strange news for you. I know you're young but you're so smart. Smarter than your brother." He said rolling his eyes thinking about how they both fell in love with idiots. **

**Bra giggled. "Way smarter, he's a dummy." **

**Vegeta smiled. "Oh yes. Now listen. Um, you know we're different. You, Trunks, me, Goku and his family; we're not human." **

"**I know that, daddy!" she said as if he offended her intelligence. "We're Saiyan, and we're powerful!" She did a strong arm pose and laughed. **

"**And you know where babies come from? Mommy told you right?" he asked another question and Bra gave him a confused look. **

"**Yeah, girls make babies when they marry boys." She answered. Vegeta sighed, of course Bulma hadn't gone into many details about the boy's and the bee's. That made this more difficult. **

"**Well, saiyan boys have a," the perfect word struck him. "a magic power. The boys can make babies like girls do. And," he thought for a second and used what his daughter had told him to relate it to something she knew. "Goku and I love each other, so we had a saiyan marriage and now I've got a baby growing inside me." It sounded absolutely ridiculous and he couldn't believe he'd said it. **

**Bra eyes opened wide and she looked terrified. Vegeta panicked and wondered if he should have made Bulma do this. "So, you don't love mommy or me any more?"**

"**No! I love your mom but I want to be with Goku. Plus, I'll never stop loving my princess." he gave her a kiss on the cheek and her face beamed. **

"**So I'm gonna have a little brother?" Bra asked looking down at her fathers stomach. **

"**Two brothers and a sister." Vegeta answered and Bra squealed while clapping her hands. "But Bra, you couldn't tell any human that your dad's having a baby. It's weird to them." He thought he'd tell her that, considering the last thing he needed was media attention. Plus, Bulma wouldn't be happy if her reputation got damaged. **

**Over the next week, Bulma was running herself crazy. Work was stressful, home was stressful and with the giant 'baby secret' social life was stressful. On her days off she spent most to the day making up excuses for her guest. She didn't mind the Son's living with her, she preferred it that way with their mates conditions but damn! They had decided not to tell anyone but with their friends popping in at random times it was agitating. Not to mention Reilyn's presence in her house when her friends showed up was tough to explain. At the moment Bulma sat with Krillin and Yamcha in the kitchen while Reilyn sat at the counter looking through an ancient book. **

"**So…who is that?" Krillin asked again, for the hundredth time. Bulma's face twitched in annoyance but it went unnoticed by her guest. **

"**Goku's lost family. She's visiting." The genius answered, Yamcha gave his ex-girlfriend a strange look.**

"**Then where's Goku?" He asked.**

"**I haven't the slightest idea!" Bulma screeched throwing her hands in the air. Reilyn snorted into her book and everyone at the table turned to look at her. **

"**He's upstairs." Reilyn said matter-of-factly. "With Vegeta." **

**Bulma wide eyed expression registered with the witch but she didn't care. She was tried of listening to the lies and Bulma's complaints. The poor human was covering her husbands ass and it was taking a lot out of her. Goku's oldest son had come by with his child yesterday and when he asked where his father was, Bra almost replied 'taking a bath with daddy'. Quick thinking by Reilyn and that disaster was avoided but Gohan was then curious about Reilyn. She knew he could sense her saiyan power but he didn't saying anything about it. Two day's before that a green alien had showed up asking about Goku while Reilyn hid. He knew, and she knew he knew and that made her uncomfortable. She watched him talk with Bulma and even though she was positive he couldn't see her, he stared into her eyes the whole time he was in the house. **

**At dinner one night a couple days later, Bulma addressed her guest about their growing 'problem'. She helped her daughter from the kitchen and told her she'd be up in a few minutes.**

"**I can't keep covering for you guys! You have to tell everyone." She said clearing the dishes. Everyone, except Reilyn groaned. **

"**Do we have too? You were lying so well." Goten moaned rubbing his face. Trunks wasn't with them, he was eating in his room and that left Goten to make this decision. His mate wouldn't be there to face the problem head on anyway, Goten would be the one to break the news. "I don't know if I can tell mom."**

"**She's going to flip. Anyway we don't have to invite Chi-chi, do we?" Goku asked, his tail making slow circles on is mates back. Vegeta looked better, and felt better but his mind was still recovering and that could take time. However his mate wasn't objecting to telling their friends, or his at least. That made Goku smile, it proved Vegeta was willing to let everyone know about them or he just didn't care. Either way, the tall saiyan was happy and that's all that mattered. **

"**Well, no. I guess we don't have to invite her. But she'll find out sooner or later." Bulma said handing a washcloth to Reilyn. "Wash the table please. Plus, this gives me a chance to throw a party. Right Vegeta?" Bulma turned her back to the prince to pour herself some coffee. **

"**You know I don't give a shit about parties." Vegeta mumbled back, rubbing his tummy. "Goku, I want some blueberry ice cream." The tall man sighed but moved from the table crossed the room grabbed the tub of sweetness then a spoon. The prince clapped his hands as his mate handed the frozen container. "Yum…"**

**Reilyn threw the towel in the sink and took a seat next to Vegeta. She slipped her finger into the cold treat then kicked it clean. "Mmm, that is good. Share." She went to take another swipe but a hand slapped hers away. **

"**Mine!" The prince sneered and the witch glared back.**

"**Back to the topic. What are you going to tell them?" Bulma asked sipping her drink. The two fathers shared a look of horror while thy played scenarios in their heads. **

"**We all have the same news, why not let one person tell everyone?" Goten suggested, and he implied the one be his father. "Dad, you have the biggest news, with the triplets. Why don't you do it?" **

"**Me?" Goku cried, blinking rapidly. "No, I mean-" then he felt betrayed by his own flesh and blood. Goten was going to throw him to the wolves. **

"**That's perfect. You tell them." Vegeta smiled around his spoon and petted his mates wild hair. The gentle saiyan huffed and conceded. **

"**I had a thought." Reilyn cut in, changing the subject. "I've been reading lately in this old book I stole from the saiyan's that controlled my planet." They gave her concerned look and she smiled. "It was an assignment my government gave me but any who it mentions something about energy. Saiyan offspring need energy to grow, and if Trunks can't supply enough energy he'll die. I know none of us have said it out loud but the baby's probably full blooded. With Trunks being a half-breed regardless of his high ki level the baby needs more. It's exactly like I told you before, we just have the reason now." She explained looking intensively at Vegeta. He just stared at her anger on his face but he made no attempt to hurt her. "So I have a solution for this." **

"**What!? Really? How?" Goten asked excitedly. His face slipped in confusion. "Why would my son be full blooded?"**

"**The saiyan blood in both of you overpower the human genetic make-up. It's only natural that the saiyan in your baby will push the human gene in to a recessive one. To solve your problem," she trailed, taking a quick sip of her drink. "You just have to give him your energy twice day, maybe three times." Reilyn said smiling, she was glad he was willing to do whatever it takes to save his mate and child. "Oh! Plus you'll need to train everyday so you can get stronger, because in two months or so he'll need an increase in how much you give him."**

**Goten's face faulted at her suggested plan and suddenly he had conflicted feelings about it. He looked at his father who was daydreaming about daily spars with him and Vegeta who mercilessly stared at him. The prince's face was perfectly readable and it said: "Let my son die and you will too."**

"**Alright. Dad? At noon, me and you train."**

"**YAY!" Goku cheered doing a little dance in his chair. "I've been so hyper lately!"**

"**Good. Oh, you might want to give him energy in the mornings and at dusk." Reilyn gave him her last piece of advice and stood. "I'm off to bed. G'night!" She hugged Vegeta as she passed him and Goku kissed her forehead. **

"**Join us for the spar tomorrow!" The tall saiyan called after her. He looked down at his mate and frowned. The sadness in his eyes made Goku's heart tare. He forgave Vegeta, and he grimaced when he thought of Reilyn being right. Pride had kept him for fully mating with him and it almost killed their children. It had 'hurt' one but Goku looked pass that, it was an accident…either way he didn't blame his prince. "'Geta?"**

"**Hmm..?" Vegeta asked looked up at his mate to see the concern in his eyes. Looking away, he moved his hand from his lap under the table to grasped Goku's. "I'm ok." He hoped that would satisfy his mates worry but the gentle saiyan just stared. "Come on Kakarrot! Just…leave it alone." Vegeta threw his loose hand in the air. **

"**I'm sorry." Goku didn't know how to help or even what exactly was wrong. There was something Vegeta was hiding from him, something from his past that made this situation worse to him than it was. -You should ask him.- Reilyn voice rang through his head. He remembered her telling him that he should ask the prince about his past. Looking down at his mate, Goku rethought that. Asking now could only make things even worse. **

**Over the next week Bulma organized the party, along with Trunks and Reilyn. The poor Half-breed was doing better but he was tired most of the day. His only job was to arrange the invitations and put the stamps on them. While the genius organized the catering, D.J and just about everything else. Reilyn's duty was decorating the large meeting room where the party was being held. **

"**Ok set that down right there." Bulma instructed the last moving guy with the last table. "Perfect! Thanks guys, there's some soda in the kitchen." She turned with a dissatisfied look to see the chaos that was the endless stack tables, boxes and other decorations. Where was Reilyn? She had 24 hours to make this room gorgeous and lucky her, didn't have to do anything until the last minute. "REILYN!" **

"**Yes?" The witch's sing-song voice rang from the hall. **

"**Are you going to do anything? This place is a mess. Half these boxes were here days ago." Bulma glared ringing her hands together. The witch glared back and folded her arms indifferently. **

"**Keep acting all bitchy toward me and I won't do a damn thing." Reilyn sneered. Bulma stared wide eyed at her new friend. Her attitude was mimicking what the princes was before he got pregnant. **

"**Alright, Vegeta! What's wrong with you?" **

"**Ugh! He is! I just spent the last hour with that man trying to get him to meditate with me and all he did was send me all these feelings! I'm furious, With myself!" Reilyn cried pulling at her lock dark hair. "I can't handle this anger! I'm a lover not a fighter! He's got so much pent up hostility and with him being Prego all that hatred could disrupt the babies proper development." She calmed slightly and sat down in mid-air. Bulma smiled, patted Reilyn's back and handed her a list. **

"**That's makes sense and it's nice of you to release that anger for him. But I think he likes it that way." **

**The witch snorted. "He's not happy with that, not at all. I refuse to believe that. No one should carry hate in their heart." She looked at the old woman and a feeling of pity washed over her. Bulma felt bad for her. **

"**I'm sure it's tough having the powers you do and I know you're being helpful but maybe he doesn't want to let go." Bulma shook her head sadly. Reilyn understood she knew nothing about the prince other than the glimpses of his past she saw through her power. That's why he didn't want to be happy, he was denied that chance once already. She knew it was forcible taken from him, and he never accepted he could try again. "Can you put this room together now? The party's tomorrow night." Then she was gone, leaving Reilyn to her thoughts. **

**TBC**

**Ranni- A little short but more to come sooner than later. **

**Goku- Maybe some sex?**

**Ranni- Maybe. What you gonna for me, hmm?**

**A/N: Just so you know, Reilyn wasn't talking to Goku mentally. He was remembering what she said. That's all.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't DBZ. But man, if I did………

Pairing: Goku/Vegeta and Goten/Trunks

There Will Be More

The next day was the dreaded party and everyone but Bulma were not keen on being there. Once four o'clock rolled around, the bold genius started her rounds through the house making sure everyone was getting already. Her first stop was Trunks and Goten, she knocked on the door then opened it slowly. The first look she got was the back side of Goten, looking at himself in a mirror. He was dressed in tight blue jeans and a black dress shirt, loosely tucked in the waist of his pants.

"Oh! You look great!" Bulma exclaimed walking up behind him and smoothing the wrinkles in the shirt.

"I feel like a playboy." He groaned. "At least it's not a suit." Trunks emerged from the bathroom in a very loose pair of shorts and a button up striped shirt. His face was pale and he looked white as a sheet because of the dark colors on his shirt. Smiling, the half-breed walked to his mate and kissed him.

"You look yummy." Trunks purred and Goten turned a dark red.

"I shouldn't have gotten that dark shirt. You look sick, nicely dressed but sickly." Bulma pondered out loud. Her son turned and smiled at her.

"It's so comfy though! I like stripes, they make me look thin!" Trunks laughed while he rubbed his stomach.

Bulma laughed while she left the room and headed for her next destination: Reilyn's Room. As she walked she thought about what the witch had said a few weeks ago. Losing Trunks and his baby would crushed all of them. Raising her hand to knock, the door swung open and Reilyn glared at her new friend.

"I'm not wearing this! Can't I wear something I brought with me?" Reilyn whined stepping into the hall. Her long dark hair framed her face and rolled down her back in waves. A tight black tube top dress hugged her chest, down her waist and the top of her hips before it fell it the floor.

"No! You're wearing that! A- because you already have it on and guest are going to start arriving soon. And B- You look awesome! So No." Bulma insisted and after a moment of pouting Reilyn sighed.

"Fine, but I'm not going to be nice tonight!" She mumbled then sulked into her room. When was anyone Bulma lived with nice?

Bulma shook her head as she climbed another set of stairs to get to Goku and Vegeta. This was the hard part; mostly due to the prince's still downcast mood. Poor Goku tried everything to lightened his mate but nothing worked and Bulma only prayed this party went well. Trunks was rounding out and Vegeta was growing a subtle bump. It was going to take some smooth talking to keep the lid on it till everyone was nice and drunk. She had done some shopping for everyone and brought all the boy's loose clothes. The plan was to make them ALL look chunky, Goku and Goten included, so they were eating more and gained weight. Big Whoop. Bulma wished again then everything would fine.

"Goku?" She called as she lightly knocked on their bedroom door. Vegeta had been tired in the afternoons and took long naps with little disruption. The door shifted and opened revealing Vegeta, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"What?" He whispered.

"Are you guys getting ready? Everyone will be here in an hour." Bulma softly replied. "Why are we whispering?"

Vegeta looked behind him then stepped out of the room and closed the door. "Goku's sleeping, he has a headache." The normal roughness in his voice was gone and Bulma didn't see the regular scars of life in his face. He looked relaxed and different. Plus his often use of the younger mans 'earth name' was disconcerting to her. Being that she was a genius, Bulma realized he only used the name when he wanted something. "I don't think we can go to the party…" And that's what he wanted.

"Don't lie." Vegeta spun around to see Goku wincing in pain from the hall lights. Nevertheless he grinned at Bulma. "We'll be there, just fashionable late." He said, taking Vegeta by the wrist and pulling him back into the dark room. Then he closed the door in Bulma face.

"Stop making excuses not to go, and do not use my headache as one either!" Goku sneered as he crawled back on to the bed. He heard his mate snorted his displeasure at being talk to like that. Which meant he was getting over his depression but Goku wasn't sure if he could handle it. He was getting headaches more regularly now and they ranged from mildly annoying to don't fucking touch me. Luckily they struck at the best times like early mornings or after lunch. So it was easy to avoid everyone and find a cool dark place to curl up. He shifted his head then moaned in pain. "…fucking head…."

Vegeta turned to stare at the younger man through the darkness. He never used foul language but when he did it sounded gross coming from his lips. The prince sighed heavily, he'd been sleeping before Bulma ruined it and now he faced what was soon to come. He didn't care either way about everyone finding out, they weren't his friends but Goku was worried. Headaches were due to stress and maybe this party was seriously stressing his mate out. It seemed hard to believe that, Goku was never stressed even in a moment of death. Vegeta suddenly felt he was the problem. All the emotions he was trying to hide surfaced and he shook uncontrollably. He had to tell him, tell him everything from his past, everything what made this wonderful situation so easy for him to accept. It never occurred to anyone, not even Goku, why Vegeta was so willing to be with him. Why would a man engaged in a relationship with someone he hated since the day he arrived? Because maybe it wasn't hate, it was fury. He never hated Goku, he was angry with the other man for no reason but his owns. The tall saiyan had done nothing to wrong him and only ever tried to be his friend. However, the resemblance was uncanny; hair, eyes, height and weight but their personalities were different. That was probably why Vegeta let the anger pass, he realized they were two separate beings. That no matter how angry he stayed at Goku it didn't relieve his aggravation. Goku wasn't who he was angry with. Vegeta flicked the bathroom light on and heard muffled curses.

"Fucking…head…goddamn…party…asshole…" Goku pushed himself from the bed and glared, one eye closed, toward Vegeta. He immediately grabbed his temples, rubbing him with his thumbs. His small mate watched from the doorway while he massaged the pain away. "Stop fucking staring, get dressed. Bulma will ring my neck if we're too late."

Vegeta sneered and just to prove he was the asshole Goku so lovingly called him; the prince slammed the bathroom door. He smirked when Goku yelled 'fuck you' at him through the wooden barrier.

Goten helped Trunks down the stairs, into the large 'party' and to a table where he could sit. Looking around the room, Goten noticed how beautiful the whole thing looked. White linens hung from the ceiling, blue silk bannered throughout the top of the room, and everything seemed to glow. Mostly the room was decorated in whites and blues, except every table had a dozen pink roses on it. And suddenly the room took on a hidden theme that plainly read: baby. Trunks pulled on his pant leg and he turned to look down at his mate.

"What's up, babe?" Goten asked not thinking about the people that were starting to show up and walk around them. The purple headed half-breed laughed.

"It's not a good idea to call me that." Trunks said.

"Who's suppose to be here? Just close friends?" Goten asked nervousness settling over him. He played with his collar until his mate slapped his hand away.

"Krillin and his family are already here, so is the old man, and everyone at the lookout too. Mom didn't stop at close friends either. She invited everyone." He answered sighing. "I'm not sure about sitting here all night. My back hurts."

Smiling at his lover, Goten rubbed his shoulder lightly. "You don't have too. Just wait until after Dad tells everyone." Leaning down closer, to were his lips just touch his mates ear. "Your mom said she spiked all the drinks, really spiked them. So it won't be too long. Plus there's an open bar for the ready drinkers." They laughed together before Krillin walked up to them.

Reilyn walked in the party and inwardly groan. She didn't know any of these people, and she was dressed the way she was. Walking straight to Goten, she pushed him before spinning around the other side of him then sitting quickly. Rolling her eyes, as the half-breed looked around himself confused before noticing she was next to him.

"Hey, Rei! You look great. Really great!" He greeted checking her out, which received a punch from Trunks. "Ow, oh come on bab-Trunks."

"I feel so awkward. I know no one." She mumbled and watched the creepy green man from weeks ago stare at her. "Everyone's looking at me." She whispered across the table shifting her eyes around the room. Goten followed her gaze and sure enough they staring.

"It's ok. They're only curious."

"That killed the cat." She snorted. There was about twenty people in the room most of them growing old in front of her eyes. Rolling them to the side she noticed a tall, skinny man heading straight for the table. He carried his daughter in his arms but she was softly snoozing. "Who's that?" He'd been to the house before, with the little Halfling that was friends with Bra.

Goten turned to follow her stare and smiled brightly when he saw who she was referring too. "Gohan! That's my brother. Hey!" When he got closer they hugged tightly for a moment before Gohan set his child in the chair next to Trunks. "Well she looks tuckered."

"Yeah, she's in the middle of a late afternoon nap. Don't worry, once it gets loud in here, she'll be awake." Gohan said laughing, he looked down at Trunks and gave him a funny look. "Are you ok? Your energies really low." Gohan always had a knack for sensing ki and it seemed all those years of having his nose in a book was paying off. "You look sick too."

Trunks faked a cough. "Yeah, I'm not feeling to great. I'm only going to hang out for awhile." he explained and before Gohan could ask anymore questions Goten grabbed his attention.

"So! Um, have you met Reilyn? She's family." Goten stammered out. Reilyn's head slowly turned to face Goten's red cheeks. He could see she was pissed, he shouldn't use other people as an escape goat. The witch promptly stood, nodded to Gohan and stalked off toward the kitchen. The youngest son rubbed his head, nervously. Reilyn was no help as a subject change but it seemed to work because Gohan's next statement had more of an effect than his first.

"Did Bulma forget about mom's invite? It's ok. When I told her I was coming to a party here, she ask if she could come and I okay-ed it."

Both half-breeds stared at each other before the whole sentence settled. "You did WHAT?" They screamed.

Gohan looked dumb-founded at his brother, why wouldn't they want mom here? Then a small thought passed through his head. What if this party wasn't meant for mom's knowledge? Goten grew into a state of immediate panic and he flew off after Reilyn. Trunks was left sitting at the table with only his arms to cover the growing bulge in his belly, while Gohan stared at him perplexed.

Goten was in Reilyn's face faster than she could raise the next shot of whiskey to her lips. She gave him this half-drunk, half-pissed off look before she pushed him away from her and walked around the counter.

"What are we going to do? Gohan told mom, now she's coming to the party. OH SHIT, what are we going to tell dad?" the youngest Son was whining in hysterics while pulling at his hair.

"We? I don't see the big deal. Better she find out now," Reilyn mused taking her fourth shot. "Won't she be more angry about it later?"

"She's going to be FURIOUS in general. What is dad going to do? I'll skate by somehow, but dad…" Goten whined leaning over the counter to grab the bottle of Jack Daniels from Reilyn grasp and opened his throat to the bitter liquor. He downed over half of it before he handed it back to a wide eyed witch. " I needed that." he said swaying a little bit because of his suddenly light head.

"Best thing to do? Tell everyone now and kick them out if they don't like it. I'm tried of these stupid human emotions, you guys care too much! About everything!" Reilyn rubbed her forehead. "Other than that? Goku's a big boy, he can handle his wife. I'm sure of it."

Goten stared at his cousin and her change of moods. She never acted like this, but it could be how she says it. All the feelings involving this whole party are probably driving her crazy. Reilyn told him once, that if too many people were in one room with her, her own emotions would start to mimic anyone she came close too. That's why she had stepped away from him when he entered the kitchen; he was sending her every wave of panic that flowed through him.

"He's going to be so mad….him and Vegeta." Goten groaned taking another long swig from Reilyn's bottle. "So…so…SO mad."

"Who's mad?"

They both turned around to face the stairway in the kitchen to see Goku looking very sleek in all white with only a black tie. Then Vegeta moved from behind him; his clothes mimicked his mates only he was in all black with only a white tie.

Reilyn changed her shocked expression to a happy one. "Awe you two look adorable!" She commented as she moved toward the exit.

"Oh yea, dad! You looked great! And Vegeta, I've never seen you so dressed up before it suits you." Goten stumbled over his words and feet as he followed his cousin.

With a sharp yanked on his shirt Goten stopped and looked up at his father. Goku's face wasn't as soft as it normally was, he looked tired and agitated. Which only made Goten dilemma worse for him in the long run. "Whose going to be mad son?"

"Um………"

Reilyn sighed. "Your oldest son told your wife about the party and she's coming."

The kitchen was suddenly full of stale air and they watched the tall Saiyan closely. Vegeta hadn't anticipated his mates wife showing up and he felt Goku's mood shift drastically. With a quick move he tried to flee the area but his was caught by vegeta and pushed to the floor.

"NO! please let me go! Chi-chi's going to kill me!" Goku hollered as he scrambled around on the tile. Goten jumped his father next and attempted to pull him to his feet. "My heads killing me! I just want to lay down, come on I have a headache."

"No. You will not use that excuse to avoid your wife. If I have to deal with her, then you do too." Vegeta stated calmly and grabbed his mates arm. "It'll be ok Goku. You left her, remember? You've moved on, so maybe she has too." They stared at each other for a moment before the taller man pulled them into a kiss. Reilyn and Goten smiled at them then a screech rang through the kitchen. Everyone turned to see a wide eyed Chi-chi gapping at her husband.

TBC

A/N: Ok so I know I haven't updated in awhile. So I'll explain. I lost Ch. 8 FOUR TIMES. I had to rewrite it completely FOUR TIMES. I had major computer problems and on the third time I said 'this is the LAST time I rewrite this'. Then I lost it again. As you can guess, by then I was aggravated and it wasn't fun anymore. But the other day I got a really sweet email from a fan and felt bad. I gave it one more shot. This chapter most likely sucked, in fact I'm sure it did. So I'll take the flames. I've got to reread the whole damn thing to get back on track but I neglected to do that yet. Therefore ch. 9 is going to take awhile. But hopefully not to long. Also later this week my husband is closing on his house so yeah, we gotta move in and yadda yadda. Ch. 9 will take forever. But don't lose hope because I've regained it! Thanks to all those who like this story and the die-hard fans that wouldn't let me quit. Thank you!! -kiss-


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jack. **

**Pairing: Goku/Vegeta and Goten/ Trunks**

**A/N: Did I mention I'm partially to Chi-chi bashing? Ok then thought I'd throw that out there. ^.^**

**Chapter 9**

**There Will Be More**

**The next few moments were extremely tense, cold and had a deadly silence to it. Everyone in the room stood shocked, except for Reilyn, staring at one another for a very long minute. Goku was gapping at his wife while exchanging nervous glances with Vegeta, who in turn tried very hard not to look bothered by the situation. He, in fact, was bothered about Chi-chi's sudden presence in his home. Normally it wouldn't but with his mates reaction and the 'baby' thing; this could end horribly. Goten, with a perfect phrase, was a deer looking down the barrel of a hunters shotgun. The youngest son looked bewildered as his mother smoldered in flames. Then the yelling started. **

"**GOKU! What are you doing?" Chi-chi screamed. "Don't tell me you left me for him?" The anger dripped from her words and right into Goku's guilt. **

"**Um…" He mumbled. The answer to that question alone could ruin more than his actions had already. "No?" **

"**I don't think it was a question." Reilyn said glaring at the old woman yelling at her uncle. They shared a look of complete dislike before Chi-chi started on Goku again.**

"**What happened to you? You abandon me, your children, and to do what? Become a queer? You disgust me." She spat coldly. Folding her arms across her chest to appear more menacing, Chi-chi cringed. Then the problem got worse when Vegeta stepped in. He had every intention of staying out of the conversation but certain words demanded his intervention. **

"**You bitch. Don't you dare call him that! It may be nauseating to you, but it's OUR heritage." He sneered back, forcing Goku to realize that everything was coming out now. Every bit of hostility held between the two of them was bubbling outward, and Vegeta was determined to make her cry. "He doesn't want you anymore because you do exactly this and ruin what is suppose to be a wonderful moment! He didn't abandon his children, he abandoned you! Yes, he wasn't there a lot, but whose fault is it for driving him away, hmm?" With his last statements, Vegeta looked victorious. **

"**You beast! Piece of filthy trash! You whore! How dare you-"**

**Goku growled deep in his throat. "You have no right to speak to him like that…do it again…" he trailed off and wrapped a protective arm around his mate. Vegeta smiled. **

**Goten backed away slowly, toward his cousin as Reilyn pulled a stool to the counter to watch the show. He tried to make a slow break for the door but a tug on his shirt pulled him back. **

"**I'd stay if I were you. Might as well piss her off more, she might catch fire." Reilyn smiled, while she whispered to him through the yelling. Goten stared at her for a moment before understanding what she meant. Straitening his clothes and taking a deep breath; he stepped forward. **

**Chi-chi turned to her youngest son and smiled, calming down. "Oh honey! Can you believe this? How atrocious, don't you agree?" She asked trying to gain more friends for her side. Her face faulted when she noticed how stern Goten's face was. **

"**Mom," He paused but without a hitch said: "I'm gay, too. Does that make me disgusting?" **

**Reilyn died, right there, of laughter. Her fanatic howling interrupted their argument but made the men in the room grin. After a minute she quieted and rubbed the tears from her eyes. "Oh my. That was priceless. Crude, but still; I couldn't pay for a better room in this house then right here in the middle."**

**Chi-chi stared bullets at the witch before asking her: "Who the hell are you? Another tramp?"**

**With a twitch of her nose she shook her head and smiled again. "That is just wrong. I'm Goku's niece, another piece of trash. But you won't yell at me like that again. Will you?" Reilyn moved from the counter to stand next to Goten one hand on her hip the another posed for a quick magic attack; if needed. **

**The old woman turned back to Vegeta. "I can't believe this! You've turned my husband and my son against me! He's just confused! He doesn't know what he wants, or needs. You've poisoned his mind with your lies!" Chi-chi accused before Goku approached her in a flash. He stared down at his wife, face calm and collected. **

"**I need Vegeta and I want the family he's giving me. If you can't accept that, then do what I did and leave." He said slowly and with a low haunting voice. **

**Chi-chi stumbled back, clutching her chest. "W-What? Family?"**

**Goku's face shifted drastically. He smiled brightly then went to hug his mate close. "He's having my children and maybe, even give me more." Vegeta rolled his eyes. **

"**We'll see how this litter goes first." He grinned hugging Goku back. **

**Then Reilyn erupted in laughter again as Chi-chi fainted and no one moved to catch her. **

**Moments later Bulma came into the kitchen looking for the guests of honor, considering half of them were missing, to find Reilyn and Goten trying to stuff Chi-chi's unconscious body in the pantry. Goku watching them with a depressed expression while Vegeta rubbed his back and purred. The witch dropped the arms she was carrying and cringed when Chi-chi's head hit the tile floor. Trying not to look suspicious Goten let go of his mothers legs and using his foot pushed her gently the rest of the way into storage area. **

"**What's going on? Is she alive still?" Bulma asked, concerned about the answer she would get. **

"**Should be. But the sudden whack to her head might have caused some damage. Ah…I'll worry about it later." Reilyn said quickly before rushing out of the room. Goten glared after her, then turned back to Bulma. **

"**Mom, um, fainted. We were going to lock her in the pantry until the party was over. So she didn't make a fuss of things. You know, run her mouth." he explained trying to make it sound more reasonable then it was. The genius looked at him closely before nodding slowly. **

"**Uh-huh. Are we sure about that? Gohan's right outside and he might not be keen on that idea. He mentioned he invited her. I came to spread the word but it must have gotten out." Bulma stated. **

**Vegeta glared at his wife. "You should have security for these type of things. Why would you let him do something like that?" **

**She glared back and responded. "You are my security and I've already handled that. Gohan was informed never to invite who he wished, it's not his home. He's a little confused as to why, Chi-chi and I are friends but I reassured him he'd find out soon." **

**Goku stood and took Vegeta by the hand. "Lets get this over with. My headaches back and I want to sleep." After a quick kiss, he pulled his small mate out of the kitchen and into the decorated boardroom. Following them, Goten went to Trunks; who looked quite pissed for being left there by himself. **

"**Where were you? Piccolo came over here and did his stare-at-you-thing-because-he-already-knows-thing. It was horrible." Trunks whined as Goten helped him up and through the crowd. **

"**Mom showed up, huge fight, locked her in the pantry."**

**Trunks could barely contain himself and laughed. "No way? I want to see." **

**His mate smiled as they reached the small stage. "Later." **

**On the stage stood four Saiyans, one genius and a microphone that Goku was sure hated him. Why? The whole world hated him. He looked over the crowd noticed everyone from his life and felt sick. They would feel the same way that Chi-chi felt. They wouldn't talk to him anymore, like him, they'd shun his family. The hand he held behind his back tightened and he looked down at Vegeta next to him. The prince stared, silently telling him it would be ok. They only had to make it through the next five minutes then they could disappear back upstairs and never come back down. But what would he say? How would he start a conversation like this with a room filled of earthling friends that didn't understand their nature? **

**He took a moment to look at Trunks and his son, they stood confident. Only looking at each other, and their fathers. Oh they're situation would be weird to explain. After all, in earth customs they we're brothers; but Saiyan traditions didn't look at it that way. With another look around crowd he spotted Reilyn smiling, while doing some weird motion with her hands. Goku tilted his head to the side and tried to figure out what she was doing but Bulma interrupted his thoughts by speaking into the microphone. **

"**Good evening everyone! Enjoying the drinks?" The crowd wailed as she laughed. "Perfect. Everyone loves a free bar. Now I know that you have no idea what you're doing here only that me, your dear friend, is throwing another party. Well tonight is a special night. Your other close, dear, loving and saved your ass from certain death, friend Goku has great news. The hero's on this stage have important news and Goku will tell you all about it." Bulma turned and handed the microphone to the tall Saiyan as she moved to stand next to Trunks. **

**Goku couldn't believe she'd said all that nonsense but didn't put it passed her. A low chant started raising louder in volume until you could tell it was for him. Clearing his throat the room quieted down. **

"**Um, Hey guys. Well…I left Chi-chi." Most of the room cheered while he continued slowly. "And…um…I found someone new! Plus Goten, he's…uh…mated too." The loud drunken cheering only made the pounding in his head worsen so he talked faster. "He's going to be a daddy and I am too, again." **

**The word 'who' chanted through the crowd and catching Reilyn's gazed he realized she was enjoying this too much. The noise rang around his head causing him to bow his head for a moment. The room got quiet on it's own as people looked around not seeing anyone new beside the creepy girl in the back, they wondered silently until Goku spoke again. Before he did, he wrapped an arm around Vegeta's shoulders and mustered the brightest smile. Just the thought of his new children made him grin. **

"**Vegeta's having triplets and Trunks is having a boy." **

**A collective gasp sounded around the room, except for a small giggle from the back. **

**TBC**

**Ranni- Oh my. This chapter is short but at least it's here. I haven't felt comfortable writing since the computer sits in the middle of the living room where I sleep plus the lifestyle of the folks I live with puts a damper on my alone time with a keyboard. But here it is! Chapter 9. I haven't the slightest when 10 will be up. We just bought a house and I got to clean it then move in, yadda yadda. So I really appreciate everyone that hasn't given up on me. Thank you. **

**Vegeta-(pops his head around the corner) You should of given up!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't DBZ. There I said it, happy? Thought so….

Pairing: Goku/Vegeta and Goten/Trunks

There Will be More

Chapter 10

Reilyn could hear the ticking sound of everyone's brain as the news set in. Her wordless spell didn't do too much, mostly numbed their thought process but some of people in the room gagged and left abruptly. Soon the only ones left were the Saiyans, half-breeds, Krillin's family, Kame house and all of the old friends. Goku didn't looked surprised about the abandonment of his friends and she felt for him.

The first to speak was Goku's grand-daughter. Her small voice echoed in the large empty room. "Grandpa…boy's can have babies?"

Bulma and Reilyn tried not to giggle while everyone's face faulted. Gohan looked between his father and daughter silently debating how to deal with the situation. Then Bra spoke up, very cheerily and add:

"Of they can! But they haffta be special like my daddy!"

Laughter sounded through the room. After everything was said and done, Krillin gave his blessing along with a confused Marron and not-so-shocked 18(which everyone was still confused about her having a child too). Master Roshi just blew the topic off and congratulated them, while Yamcha was slightly more open about the whole thing.

"So how did this come about?" he asked referencing to Goku and Vegeta's relationship. The couple shared a look before the prince answered.

"It was fate, I suppose." he said giving his mate a smile. "He had grown his tail back and I was concerned. I tracked him down and it happened. I have no regrets."

Goku nodded. "Me either."

Seeming satisfied with the response Yamcha took his leave and not shortly after what few remained left too. Except Piccolo, he hung around still the last moment and confronted Goku, privately.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

The younger Saiyan stared at him for a minute. "Yeah. I couldn't be happier. Vegeta understands me. Chi-chi never let me be me; she always tried to change what I was, who I am. He gets that, he is what I am. We're the only one left." Goku smiled at his long time friend and Piccolo nodded.

"Do you approve?" Vegeta questioned, appearing out of no where. "It's not like I care. But Kakarrot does." he added quickly.

"Of course. You two belong together." Piccolo smirked knowing the prince cared for his opinion.

The only worry left was Gohan, Goku didn't want his oldest son to think badly of him but he'd disappeared along with his wife and daughter. The Saiyan was crushed and refused to go to bed when Vegeta asked. The headache from before had worsened so he sat in the quiet kitchen with a glass of vodka. Hopefully the drink would calm his nerves but five cups later he just turned out drunk.

Reilyn had left the party earlier, long before any questions about her had the time to arise, but now she was desperately hungry and went to kitchen. A drunk and depressed Goku is what she found there, mulling over his sixth glass.

"Goku," She started but one look from him shut her mouth. He was tired, sad, and in pain; in more ways than one. Sitting down next to him she rubbed his back. Worry swept over her and she saddened. "Want to know a secret?" he didn't look at her but she kept on talking. "You're technical a King. Did you know that? Probably not, Vegeta never bothered to tell you."

"Gohan hates me."

Reilyn had hoped her off the wall comment would change his thoughts but he was sucked into the drama that was his life at the moment. She should have known better than to rub titles in his face, it didn't faze him. "He doesn't, he just hasn't realized the blessing. He will." She said. "You have to give him time."

"No, he hates me. I left his mother for what everyone still thinks as a monster then let his younger brother stuff her in a closet."

Suddenly they stared at one another the slowly shifted their eyes to the pantry. No one had seen Chi-chi, or heard her in hours. No one knew if she was still in there. Goku bit his lip.

"You check." he demanded.

Reilyn looked horrified. "No you. She's your wife."

"You put her in there."

"You didn't stop me." she pointed out.

"You dropped her."

"Once again, you never stopped me. Us." She added, lastly.

"Together then?" Goku asked standing quietly nut he tripped over the chair leg.

"Fine, you pansy."

They both walked to the door, then Goku pushed her closer. "Open it." She rolled her eyes and turned the knob. Chi-chi lay in the floor, small pool of blood around her head. Shutting the door quickly, Reilyn turned sharply to face her uncle.

"What?"

"Like I told Bulma earlier, she might be alive." Reilyn mumbled. "I'm positive she is."

Goku raised an eyebrow at her. "How positive is positive?" Watching he's niece closely, he saw her eyes slide to the side.

"Um, 15%? Maybe." She said. "Oh she'll be fine! Why don't we go to bed and worry about it in the morning!" Reilyn grabbed his arm but he swung her around.

"She's bleeding isn't she?"

"Oh!" Reilyn patted his chest. "You can read me like a book. Yes, but not bad I don't think."

Forcing Reilyn to help him, he carried Chi-chi to the medical wing of Capsule Corporation and checked her vitals. After an hour of testing is seemed Chi-chi would live along enough to drive Goku more crazy. They left her there on a bed and headed up stairs for sleep.

The next morning Chi-chi was gone before anyone woke up and luckily for Goku his headache was gone for now. Vegeta and Trunks sat at the kitchen table talking about names and things while Goten helped Goku cook breakfast, Bulma sat at the counter reading paper work while Reilyn was in the back yard meditating. The fathers to be finished their task and fed their mates before feeding themselves and left the rest for Bulma.

"Thanks you guys, but I have to get to work early. This merger it going to be the death of me." She thanked them before rushing out of the house and into the company wing of the huge building. Trunks smiled.

"I'm glad I don't have to work right now. I got lucky this baby came and made me too weak to fill out paper work. Mom's catching my slack!" he laughed.

"It's about time she did something other than spend all the money she's got nothing to do with." vegeta commented as he bit into a piece of toast. Goku watched his mate.

"Hey, 'Geta?" Goku asked, the mention of money catching his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"If our planet were still here would I still be third class?" The question had come from no where, and it caught the prince off guard. He choked on his bread. The younger Saiyan patted his mate's back quickly as Vegeta chugged orange juice.

"No, now that you mention it. You'd be an elite. If not King." It saddened him to say it but it was the truth. Goku was far more powerful than himself or his royal house. If their planet had survived, after taking a test and possibly fighting over the throne; Goku would be king of their people.

"I never wanted to admit it, especially now that there's nothing to rule over. I'd like to think of myself as a prince still but you would be King. You're the most powerful Saiyan ever to have lived."

Goku looked shocked, but not stunned. "King?"

"Yes. Now, why ask me such a question?" Vegeta asked. Goku hugged him tight and kissed his forehead.

"I just wanted to hear you say it." Goku smiled sincerely. "But you'll always be a prince. Always."

Three months passed with no word from Chi-chi or Gohan. Goku's other friends stopped by on a regular basis to ask how thing were going. Each time Reilyn disappeared, even though Goku asked her to let him introduce her to them. She would politely declined and vanish. Trunks and Vegeta were round like beach balls by this point and stuck together like glue. They only slept apart except when the prince would sneak out of his room to hang out with his niece.

Reilyn and Vegeta sat on her bed watching some weird animated show about squids while stuffing their faces. It was right after midnight, Vegeta had snuck away from Goku while he slept to come talk to his niece. They both held a jar off nutella in their laps and spread between them on a tray was fruit, pretzels, pickles, chips, various candies, pepperoni slices, and chicken. Reilyn watched in awe as Vegeta mixed pickles with chicken and dipped it in the hazelnut chocolate. She was using the pretzel sticks and fruit but the knocked-up Saiyan was being creative, to say the least.

They had talked for an hour about nothing just enjoying company that wasn't bothersome. Reilyn put away her chocolate and laid down on her side to watch Vegeta eat. He turned and smiled at her munching on a pepperoni slice covered in dipping goodness. She smiled back at him and thought about his weird baby cravings. That's when her eyes looked down at his belly and felt the pulse of energy there along with the sight of his bulging tummy; how big he was going to get and where all that food was going. Reilyn remembered the first night she was here with her new family and what happened. Not knowing the prince well enough to ask at the time, but she was very close to him now and had his friendship.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked staring into his eyes. He nodded while licking his fingers clean of chocolate. Reilyn took a deep breath. "This isn't the first time you've been pregnant, is it?"

The short Saiyan slowly turned his head to stare at his niece, wide eyed. "No, it isn't." Vegeta replied after a minute, a sad wave rolled over Reilyn and she couldn't help but cry. She could feel every thought passing through the princes head. His hormones were high enough for her to reacted instantly, automatically. "How did you know?"

She smiled sadly. "Remember when I took away you pain my first night here? When I did that, feelings, thoughts, images came flowing into my head. I knew, I just knew, you'd been through this! I knew how, when, but not who or why?" Reilyn explained. "It was a sensation of knowing that pain that caught my attention. How long ago?"

"I was young when it happened. Under the control of Frieza, and entering my first rut. He was hard and rough but I knew he loved me, and that's why I let him claim me. He refused I do the same, saying I was royal and should remain un-claimed incase anything happened." Vegeta felt extremely pathetic, he was almost in tears as he spoke. "When it did I was grateful for his sacrifice but I awoke one morning with child. It was odd, both mates must be claimed to have a proper pregnancy. That's why I miscarried, but when he died, I was glad I didn't go with him." Vegeta never once mentioned 'his' name but the emotionally flood drowning Reilyn told her even more than what he was saying.

"Daddy." She whimpered, tears making little streams down her cheeks. Vegeta moved the tray of food to the end table, before slipping down to curl with Reilyn. "Did you love him?" she looked up toward the prince snuggling closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, hugging her.

"Yes, I suppose I did. Just so you know it was Saiyan instinct. He did love your mother." Vegeta commented.

"I never doubted it." the witch smiled. "But how can you love Goku when he's the one that killed your first love? And secured never having a child with him again?" Reilyn was full of questions but the prince didn't seem bothered by it. Instead he smiled at her. This smile was golden, it lit the prince's face up, and she was overwhelmed with sense of devotion, happiness, and love.

"Can you love Goku even though he killed your father and took him from yourself and mother? Can you? Or just because he's blood?" Vegeta answered her questioned with one of his own. It confused her but only for a second.

"Yes I can and I can give a better reason than that." She smiled up at him. "But you haven't told him any of this?"

The prince shook his head. "No."

TBC

Ranni- Oh shit I'm drunk and this Chapter was tough to write. Thank you god I had the last two pages written weeks ago. I finally found a place to put the insert. Now I'm going to bed. Night sober world.

Goku- Drunk. -shakes head-

Vegeta- Look who's calling the kettle black, hmm?

Goku- What?!


	11. Chapter 11

There Will Be More

Goku/Vegeta

Disclaimer: I don't' own DBZ.

Chapter 10

"OK, 'Geta. Listen."

"I don't think so! I said NO!"

Goku pouted at his very pregnant mate and played with his thumbs. They'd been arguing for hours about baby names, what rooms to put the babies in and it wasn't working out very well. Vegeta demanded they be named after him, and sleep with him. But Goku wanted the opposite.

"'Geta, please. We can't name three babies the same thing. That will be too confusing! Plus, our rooms too small for three cribs." the younger saiyan begged. His mate stared at him for an moment before responding.

"Then we move."

"What!"

"I said," And with a deep look of hate he added. "We MOVE." This was their new thing, arguing. Theirs sons did it non-stop months ago and now they were doing it. Goku would always get agitated then storm off while Vegeta was cool, collected, and mostly non-violent. Mostly being the main word.

Goten came walking through the living room carrying a platter full of food and gave the couple a smile. "Still at it?" One glare from Vegeta and he vanished up the stairs to give Trunks lunch. On his way he passed Reilyn, who looked very concerned and skittish. She jumped when she first saw him, then backed against the wall. "Are you OK?"

"Who? Me? Why do you say there's something wrong? Nothing's wrong." She said speaking hundreds miles a minute. Goten raised an eyebrow to his cousin but let it go.

"If you say so. Oh, by the way, don't go into the living room." He watched Reilyn's eyes get huge and she became more panicky.

"Why? Who's here? What's happening?" Reilyn spun around in a circle then looked down the hall.

"No one. Dad and Vegeta are arguing and it's not pretty." With a heavy sigh she walked away waving her hand.

"I rather that." Reilyn said jumping down the stairs. Goten stared after her, eyebrow raised and in deep thought.

Meanwhile Goku tried persuading his mate to chose names. "OK, how about a deal? I name one boy, you name the next then we decide on the girl. But you can't suggest a name that's already been voted for or denied by either of us."

Vegeta stared. "That's very diplomatic."

"Ha! So you agree?" Goku grinned at the hopes of an end to this conversation.

"I'll think about it." Vegeta said raising his nose into the air.

"Awe, Christ 'Geta. We've got weeks till their born! Trunks is popping any day now. Him and Goten have chosen a name."

"A stupid one."

"Still, that's not the issue." Goku glared. "Even though it's not the best name, They have one. What are we going to? Name them baby 1, 2, and 3; until we agree on something."

"Hey those are names."

"You're hopeless!" The younger saiyan cried throwing his hands into the air. "Absolutely, crazy. I swear you do this to me on purpose." he continued. "And better yet, I think you get some weird sadistic pleasure out of pissing me off."

With a tilt of his head, Vegeta replied. "It is fun."

Goku growled at his mate, turned and walked off mumbling something about crazy people, headaches, and names. He passed Reilyn on his way to kitchen and dismissed her with one look. She didn't stop to say hi to her uncle just moved on to the next room.

"Hey Vegeta. How are you feeling today? Are they gonna eat their way out soon or what?" She asked taking seat on the couch. The prince stared at her for a moment.

"What's wrong with you? Your all weird."

"Excuse me?" Reilyn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your energy's everywhere. Up, down, up, down it's annoying." he snorted and sat down across from her. He actually just softly fell backwards onto the lazy boy chair, there was no bending at the moment.

"Well what if I told you I'm on my rag? That's why my energy's all wacky."

He sniffed the air. "I'd call you a liar."

"That's disgusting."

"You're disgusting! Bleeding for days without dieing and the bitchy attitude. Tsk."

"You're an ass."

Leaning back he replied. "Everyone's got to be something." He picked at his nails for a minute, all cocky like, before speaking again. "Somethings wrong isn't it?"

Reilyn didn't look at him just stared toward the open window. "I have to leave. Officials from my planet are hunting me down. I think they've found me. It's to risky to stay around here with the babies so close to being born."

Vegeta shot forward. "What?! You can't leave."

Reilyn stood and watch briskly toward Vegeta. In a swift motion she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. "Tell them that their cousins loves them and stay safe." She quickly placed her thumbs to his forehead and muttered: _Nasafer nuw iin asomaa_. The princes voice faded the word 'no' from his lips as he fell into a dim surrounds.

He woke up with a start and looked quickly around the room. The light from the open window was telling him it was dusk, which meant he had been out for a few hours. Growling, Vegeta placed his hands on the back of the armrest and with a swing of his weight rocked the chair forward; at the same moment he pushed his body up from the chair. He had to find Goku.

A/N: OMG I so sorry for the short chapter but at least its here. I've been playin WoW for weeks. I'm bad, so bad. But This story's almost over so keeping holding on for that ending!! ^.^

Vegeta: . Lazy. Ass. Geek.

Ranni-Boy, Mama's gonna mess you up in a minute.

Vegeta: , Ohh I'm scared.

Ranni: You should be. You ain't had them babies yet. And I can give this fic a char death rating in a heart beat.

Goku & Vegeta: O.O .

Ranni: Rofl.


	12. Chapter 12

There Will Be More

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Goku/Vegeta and Goten/Trunks

Chapter 12

By the time Vegeta found Goku, his mate had suffered the fate he had. The younger man was slumped carelessly over the kitchen counter drooling onto his half-eaten sandwich. Shaking him roughly the saiyan prince screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Get the fuck up lazy ass. Reilyn's left!"

Groaning while rubbing his head, Goku pushed himself up and shook the fog in his brain away. Looking around reality hit him, Wide eyes met Vegeta's.

"She's gone. Like, wait, no." Goku stopped and spun around immediately sensing her weak energy. "She's still here. Far away. But still on the planet." He explained.

His mate grabbed his arm and wrapped himself around it. 'Take us there."

"What?" Goku stared. "You know how dangerous it is for me to use instant transmission with the way you are?" This logic didn't seem to reason with Vegeta and he just glared at his lover. Finally giving in the tall man wrapped his arms tightly around the small frame in front of him. "For fuck's sake." Was his last sentence before raising two fingers to his forehead.

They phased into a scene similar to when they'd first met Reilyn. It was terribly cold but there was no blizzard or falling snow. Everything was white and it was easy to spot the witch from quite a distance. A small black cloaked figure was kneeling on the snow covered ground.

"There she is!" Vegeta shuddered through chattering teeth. Goku smiled down at his mate and pulled him close and began to walked towards her. As they got closer they saw the ground was covered in some big weird symbol drawn in the snow and filled with some kind of liquid, only enough to color the white. In the middle was Reilyn, she looked up at them but didn't say anything.

"Come on Rei, come home." Goku called out to her. For some reason he didn't want to cross into her symbol, it was like her world and he wanted no part of it. She didn't respond but she stood quietly and it was then they noticed she was chanting something. The ground within the lines began to glow and wind whipped wildly around her.

"What's going on?" Vegeta yelled over the winds howl. He was bracing himself next to Goku and his arms were clutched around his monstrous belly.

"I don't know!"

"I'm sorry. I was too late."

The words were hardly above a whisper and barely heard by Goku. He stared at her confused then looked down at his mate. Vegeta hadn't heard her.

"What did she say?"

Goku ignored him and looked back at his niece. "What do you mean?" It almost seemed like she wasn't going to answer him but then there came a soft reply.

"Their close. I've held off their control long enough, I can't any longer. You have to leave now." She looked directly to the left. "Hurry."

"Not without you."

"Then no ones leaving." Said a strange voice from above them. Goku looked up and growled protectively at the male and two small females floating above them on some kind of weird blue platform. They were all dressed in bright colored robes and the two females were carrying staffs. The man didn't look like he had a weapon at all but Goku doubted anyone.

Vegeta puffed his cheeks out and tried to stick his chest out but ended up shoving his belly forward. The prince glared angrily up at the intruders."Look here, I'll leave anytime I damn well please." he stated coldly.

The man grinned. "You can try. Stay peaceful and we'll leave with our cargo." He said and raised his hand, palm up, to the sky. Reilyn's body began to float up to the platform. Goku stepped forward but the wind wouldn't let him get any closer to them from the ground.

"Where do you think your going with her?" Vegeta started. "Where the hell does he think he's going?" He asked Goku before turning back to the man. "Don't make me come up there."

Goku rolled his eyes and sighed. "For the last time, YOU won't be doing a goddamn thing." The next thing he knew he was being shoved roughly toward the thrashing wind.

"Get the fuck up there!" Vegeta screamed at him.

In a flash Goku was standing on the offensive floating object. "Now see, you've gotten him all pissed off and now I've gotta come handle this. So," Goku paused to smile sweetly. "Can I have my niece back please? I always ask once nicely."

The man eyed him curiously. "You're no regular being are you? This planet is full of weak minded and ill willed trash. But not you..." He trailed off thoughtfully.

Reilyn eyes got wide and she had begun to yell something but her voice cut out. She gaped her mouth a few times, her face twisting into an expression of horror. She started to cry. Goku wasn't sure what had just happened but he grinned at the man. "No, I'm saiyan." Reilyn was shaking her head vigorously, tears flowing down her face.

"Ah, so. Now the truth comes out. We had ideas but nothing this traitorous" He turned sharply and a green light flashed from his hand. The light twisted itself around Reilyn's throat. "This is what your mother hid from us. We had every right to kill her. Bedding with our suppressors and reproducing nonetheless. Disgusting." Reilyn face was one of someone trying to scream, someone slowly dieing.

"Stop it!" Goku roared, the air around him changing and sparks igniting in his own wind. "You leave my blood alone." What he had said to Reilyn was confusing and he barely followed it but he did understand that she was being punished for being saiyan. Within moment Gohan landed next to Vegeta while Goten floated mid air between them and the platform.

"Dad!" Goten yelled to his father. When he didn't receive an answer he turned to his brother. "Gohan get Vegeta out of here. Take him home." Vegeta began to resist but Golan firm grip and the fact he honestly couldn't do anything about it he let himself be flown away.

The man looked down. He raised his eyebrows in mock shock. "More survived than we had anticipated. We were not headstrong in our mission to destroy all saiyans."

"What?" Goku asked terror crossing his face. "You've hunted down our race?"

"Like animals." Was the man's cocky reply.

Infuriated Goku screamed releasing his power and ascending into super saiyan. "I will Kill you."

The man turned, amused by Goku's display. "Fine. Reilyn!" The green light exploded away from her neck and the young witch fell to the platform grasping for breath. A second later the man raised his hand and an invisible strength lifted Reilyn off the floor to his eye level. "I have one last mission before I relieve you." The man spoke slowly and quietly. "Kill, your uncle and his family of filth."

A/N: Look at that shit. Two chapters, under a week. I'm rockin' this bitch. ^.^ Anywho, almost to the end, but I think this stories gonna take a turn for the worst. Plotted char death, yes. I'm terrible. But this time I'm serious. I'm not gonna let you guys talk me outta it like I did with the trips thing. Someone IS going to die. . I just don't know who!!! I can't wait to find out when I write it! OH it's so fun .

Vegeta: God, she's bad..

Goku: Wait, I thought Satan was the bad guy?

-dum dumum dum da-

-cricket-

Ranni: I thought that was funny. .


End file.
